The Mockingjay's Daughter : A Hunger Games Fan Fic
by LovingEden
Summary: Welcome to 3264. Now Katniss, Peeta, Gale, and Johanna all have children. Gale and Johanna have children together, they have two daughters Katniss and Annie Rose. Peeta and Katniss have two children, Cato and Lavinia. And there is still Fletcher Odair, Finnick Odair's son. Join these five young adults as they embark on a journey not many dare to take - ending the capital games.
1. Chapter 1

''Johanna!'' yelled Gale from the bottom of the stairs in 7:30 on a saturday morning. ''Hurry up we are going to be late.''

''Late for what?'' Johanna asked making her way downstairs.

''Katniss and Peeta are coming to visit and we have to go pick them up.'' Gale explained as he embraced Johanna in his arms. ''Has anyone told you your the most beautiful woman ever?'' Gale said before giving her a long kiss.

''Yes, but not the way you do.'' Johanna said with a smile on her face. ''Where is Katniss?''

''Probably still in her room.'' ''You know, you'd think since the girl is twenty that she would have her own place.'' Gale complained.

''We'll you'd also think after being together for over twenty years that there would be a ring on my finger'' Johanna explained.

''Are you always going to bug me about that?'' Gale asked.

''Yes.'' Johanna said firmly realsing herself from Gale's embrace and going back up the stairs to wake their daughters up.

Thirty minutes later the four of them drove to the airport to pick up Katniss and Peeta and their two children, Cato and Lavinia.

Katniss and Annie Rose waited with their parents anxiously at the terminal where their god parents would be arriving from.

''Where are they?'' Annie Rose asked anxious.

''Why do you care?'' asked Little Katniss who had her legs crossed as well as her arms.

''Because they are our god family.'' Annie Rose explained with a firm face.

''Your point please?'' Little Katniss sarcastically asked.

''I didn't know I needed more than that.'' Annie Rose said ''What's your problem anyways?'' Annie Rose asked.

''Im just tired.'' Little Katniss sighed.

''You must be really tired then, I've never seen you in such a sour mood.'' Annie Rose said.

''Your do know your eighteen right? You could just say what you want to say Which is ''I've never seen you in such a Bitchy mood.'' Little Katniss said, rolling her eyes.

''Whatever. The point is you need to check yourself.'' Annie Rose snapped.

''Says you.'' Little Katniss scoffed.

''And me.'' Katniss's father said giving her a stern look.

''Fine I'll be quiet.'' Little Katniss said and pretended to lock her lips with her finger.

'yeah,'like you won't still find a way to act like a-'' Annie Rose started.

''That's enough Annie!'' ''You two are both being extremly rude.'' Gale said in a loud whisper.

Before the two girls could opose they saw their god parents walk towards them along with Cinna and Lavina, whose face lit up when she saw Annie Rose standing there. ''Annie!'' Lavinia yelled and walked over to give her a hug.

Katniss smiled at her daughter so happy to see her god daughter. ''Don't forget your luggage!'' Katniss reminded Lavinia.

''I'll get it.'' Johanna offred walking over to grab the luggage Lavinia left behind.

''Thank-you'' Peeta said to Johanna before giving her a hug.

''No problem.'' Johanna said with a smile, returning the hug.

''No hugs for me?'' Little Katniss pretened to complain until she was embraced by both her god sister and god brother at once. ''Thank-you.'' Little Katniss said sweetly and then released herself from the hug.

Katniss stood there awkwardly waiting for someone to acknowledge her presence. Gale noticed Katniss's loneliness and walked over to give her a hug but was pushed away quickly by Johanna. ''Sorry, I just haven't seen her in so long.'' Johanna joked.

''That's our fault, we've been trying to work out everything since mom died.'' Katniss said trying her best to remain emotionless to her mothers death. Johanna noticed it was hard for Katniss to talk about so she decided not to express her condolences, deciding to express them at a more appropriate time.

''Well come on you guys lets all get back to the house so we ca get you settled in.'' Gale announced.

''Wait just one second.'' Katniss said quickly and turned around the corner. Seconds later she came back with a women holding her hand. ''I hope you don't mind I brought two extras.'' Katniss said with a smile.

Johanna's face lit up at the sight of Annie and ran over to give her a hug. ''Wait- two?'' Johanna asked confused.

''Fletcher is in the bathroom.'' Annie said with a smile.

Little Katniss's eyes suddenly lit up. ''Finally someone my age!'' she announced.

''Love you too sis.'' Lavinia said with a blank face.

''Oh no Lavina I didn't-'' Little Katniss tried to explain herself.

''Chill it's cool. At least now you'll be out of my hair.'' Lavinia joked. Right before Little Katniss was going to say something Fletcher Odair walked over to the rest of the group and gave Little Katniss a smile.

''Well that's great then.'' Little Katniss finally said, giving Fletcher a wave. She then turned to her sister Annie Rose and mouthed ''He's mine.''

Annie Rose couldn't believe her sister was actually having feelings for Fletcher. Fletcher was basically family, considering the fact that his mother was her god mother. ''Your crazy'' Annie Rose mouthed back to her sister who simply shurgged and walked over to Fletcher.

''Oh well if it isn't the gorgeous Mrs. Hawthorne.'' Fletcher said as Little Katniss approached him.

''Oh shut- up i'm not gorgeous.'' Little Katniss said flipping her hair.

''Well I must respectifally disagree considering-'' Fletcher started but was cut off by Cato.

''Oh would you two chill, its been two minutes and your already all over each other.'' Cato complains. Little Katniss's face became pink and Fletcher couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

'' Well come on you guys lets get back to the house now there is even more to do.'' Gale said.

Everyone followed Gale and Johanna to the parking lot where they were faced with a new problem. ''How are we all going to fit dad?'' Annie Rose asked.

''I guess we'll all have to just squeeze together.'' Fletcher said.

''Hmm...well I guess so.'' Little Katniss said.

''Um well I don't.'' Gale said giving Fletcher and Little Katniss a stern look. ''We'll just get another car.''

''How?'' Johanna asked.

''Easy, one of them just goes up to a random person and says ''Hey i'm the reason your kids are still alive now let me use your car in return.'' Cato joked.

''Well Fletcher and I know how to drive, we could go get two cars and meet you back here in like ten minutes.'' Little Katniss offered, completely ignoring Cato's stupid joke.

''Sounds like a plan'' Johanna replied and handed the keys to Little Katniss.

''Great, see you in a bit.'' Fletcher said and walked off with Little Katniss.

''I bet you ten pounds that she gets pregnant in less than a year.'' Lavinia whispered to Cato.

''Lavinia!'' Katniss yelled. ''Don't say something like that!'' Katniss sternly said.

''Sorry mother.'' Lavinia apoligized.

Gale and Johanna gave each other a worried look. 'You don't think she could..do you?'' Johanna whispered so that only Gale would hear. Gale shook his head ''No. We just need to keep an eye on them.'' Gale reassured Johanna who nodded her head.

10 minutes later two cars parked next to Gale and Johanna's car. ''You would never believe what just happend.'' Little Katniss said as she got out of the rental car.

''What happend?'' Johanna asked.

''Cato was right as soon as we got to the office they immdiately recondnized us as the children of the hunger games survivors. They gave us the cars for free.'' Fletcher explained as he got out of the car.

''I was right!'' Cato said.

''Yeah yeah whatever.'' ''Heres how we do the car arrangements.'' Little Katniss began to explain. ''Aunt Katniss, Uncle Peeta, Lavinia, and Cato you'll ride in this car.'' Little Katniss said throwing the car keys to Peeta who started putting his family's luggage in the trunk.

''Mom I'll drive our car. It will just be you and me.'' Fletcher explained and then helped his mother get their stuff in their car.

''And dad we'll lead the way to the house, so guys if you guys get behind or ahead then just call me and we'll all just stop somewhere or something I guess.''

''Great. Now let's go.'' Annie Rose said getting into her family's car.

''See you guys in a little bit.'' Fletcher said before getting into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later the three familes arrived at Gale and Johanna's house. Everyone offered to help with the bags.

''Here I'll show you to your rooms.'' Johanna said to Katniss and Annie.

''Great.'' ''Now are you sure there is enough room?'' Annie asked.

''This house has 10 bedrooms. There is plenty of room.'' Little Katniss said and walked past the three women and to the front door.

''Well great.'' Katniss said. ''So Katniss how is life?'' Katniss asked as she followed Little Katniss up the stairs.

''Well it's better now that you all are here.'' Little Katniss said. Katniss smiled.

''It's nice to be here.'' Katniss said.

''Well here is your room.'' Little Katniss said, stopping at a door. She opened it for her aunt. ''I will leave you to get settled.

''Thanks.'' Katniss said and walked into her room.

''Your welcome.'' Little Katniss said before walking down stairs to see if anyone else needed help.

''Anyone need help?'' Little Katniss asked.

''I could use some help.'' Fletcher said as he walked through the front door. He was holing two large suitcases.

''Okay.'' Little Katniss said. She grabbed one of the suitcases out of Fletchers hand. ''I'll show you to your room.'' Little Katniss said.

''Thanks Kat.'' Fletcher said as he followed Katniss up the stairs.

''Kat?'' Little Katniss asked.

''Yeah, I hope you don't mind that I gave you a nickname.'' Fletcher said.

''Oh no not at all.'' Little Katniss said before stopping at a door.

''Is this my room?'' Fletcher asked.

''Yeah.'' Little Katniss said.

''Cool.'' Fletcher said and walked into his room. Little Katniss just stood there not knowing where to go.

''Oh- um...I'll just go.'' Little Katniss said awkwardly. Fletcher laughed.

''Bye.'' Fletcher said with a chuckle.

''Bye.'' Little Katniss said and quickly walked back down the stairs.

That night after dinner the group of people were sitting around a campfire outside. Katniss sat between Gale and Peeta, who were talking to each other behind Katniss.

''Would you like me to move?'' Katniss asked her husband.

''No we're good.'' Peeta said and continued to talk to Gale.

''Don't you wish those two were that social twenty years ago?'' Johanna asked jokingly.

''Kind of.'' Katniss admitted.

''Dad and Uncle Gale didn't get along?'' Lavinia asked and took a sip of her hot choclate. Peeta and Gale immediately stopped talking. They both gave Katniss a look.

''Whats wrong?'' Cato asked. Katniss sighed.

''Not at first no.'' Katniss admitted.

''Why not?'' Lavinia asked.

''Its complicated.'' Gale and Peeta said simultaneously

''We have time.'' Kat said.

''Not that much time.'' Johanna blurted out.

''Come on. It can't be that bad.'' Cato said.

''It was.'' Gale said.

''Dad. Tell us.'' Annie Rose said.

''I was in love with someone.'' Gale said

''Mom?'' Kat asked.

''No. Someone else.'' Gale said trying not to look at Katniss. Katniss sighed.

''Your father was in love with me.'' Katniss admitted to Annie Rose and Kat

''What?'' Annie Rose asked shocked.

''Mom. Is that true?'' Kat asked Johanna.

''Yes.'' Johanna sighed.

''Mom why didn't you tell us.'' Lavinia asked her mother.

''Because I didn't feel the same. It wasn't something I felt you needed to know.'' Katniss said.

''Well it was something I needed to know!'' Lavinia said loudly. Peeta gave all the other adults a look.

''Should we just tell them everything?'' Gale asked the group of adults.

''We'll be here for hours!'' Annie said.

''We don't care!'' Cato said. Gale nodded at the other adults.

''Fine.'' Katniss gave in. ''We'll tell you everything.'' ''over 20 years ago I was in something called the Hunger Games.'' Katniss started.

''We already know all this!'' Fletcher said.

''Then tell us what you want to know.'' Peeta said.

Lavinia walked over and whispered to everyone. She walked back to her seat. ''We want to know how it all ended.''

''Why is my father dead.'' Fletcher asked.

''He was killed. I already told you this.'' Annie said to her son.

''But why was he killed?'' Fletcher asked.

''He was killed in a war.'' Gale said.

''What war?'' Kat asked.

''Who started it?'' Cato asked.

''Who ended it?'' Lavinia asked.

''Well we started it and ended it.'' Gale explained.

''How?'' Annie Rose asked.

''We fought together.'' ''With your father, Fletcher.'' ''He died fighting for freedom.'' ''Fighting with the rebellion.'' Gale said.

''What rebellion?'' Annie Rose asked

''The rebellion against the Hunger Games.'' Katniss said.

''But then why do the hunger games still go on in the capital?'' Kat asked.

''After we won the rebellion. We had a vote to see if we were going to put the Capital through what we went through.'' Annie explained.

''And you guys voted against it right?'' Lavinia asked.

''No. we voted for it '' Katniss said.

''What?'' Lavinia asked shocked.

''Not everybody agreed'' Katniss said giving her husband a look.

''Dad did you vote towards it?'' Cato said.

''No I didn't '' Peeta confirmed.

''But you agreed?'' Kat asked her aunt with a cold voice.

''Yes.'' Katniss confirmed.

''Did you dad?'' Kat asked her father.

''Yes I did.'' Gale said.

''I'm guessing you did too mom?'' Kat asked her mother annoyed.

''Yes.'' Johanna said. ''And I don't regret it either.''

''Of course you don't.'' Kat said with a cold tone. She sat up from her chair and began to walk away, but turned back around. ''You guys always told me violence wasn't the answer. Yet you voted for people to go thorough the same shit you did.'' Kat said and walked inside.

''Katniss wait!'' Johanna said but her daughter was already inside.

''Don't bother. She always over reacts.'' Gale reassured Johanna.

''She's not over reacting!'' Lavinia said angrily

''Yes she is.'' Katniss said to her daughter.

''No she's not!'' Cato yelled. ''How could you seriously think that she is the one who is over reacting?'' Cato asked getting up from his seat. No one answered Cato's question, so he stormed inside instead. Lavinia got up and walked inside as well, leaving Fletcher alone with the parents.

''I told you this would happen.'' Peeta said to Katniss.

''What are you talking about?'' Johanna asked.

''That voting yes for the games would come back and haunt us, and now look at our kids! They hate us!'' Peeta said.

''We don't hate you.'' Fletcher said to Peeta. ''We're just pissed that our parents would do something so evil. It makes you no better than the people that killed my father.'' Fletcher said before getting up from his seat to join his god siblings in side.

Annie sighed and got up from her seat.

''Where are you going?'' Katniss asked.

''To go talk to my son.'' Annie yelled without looking back.

''We should go talk to them.'' Johanna said to Gale getting up from her seat.

''I don't want to.'' Gale said.

''Fine. Then stay here and be a coward.'' Johanna yelled without turning her head back.

''I'll go with you.'' Peeta said, leaving Gale alone with Katniss.

''I thought I already was for never marrying you.'' Gale said. Johanna ignored Gale's comment and walked inside with Peeta.


	3. Chapter 3

Gale and Katniss sat there in silence for a while. ''Do you regret voting yes?'' Katniss asked Gale, trying to break the tension.

''I don't regret anything.'' Gale said turning to look at Katniss.

''Not anything?'' Katniss asked with disbelief.

''Nothing.'' Gale said with a firm tone. Instead of objecting to Gales's exaggeration Katniss decided to change the subject. She turned to Gale and looked him right in the eyes.

''Can I ask you something?'' Katniss asked.

''You just did.'' Gale said with a smile.

''I'm serious.'' Katniss said.

''Okay fine. What is your question?''

''Why haven't you propsed to Johanna?'' Katniss asked.

''I don't know.'' Gale sighed.

''Yes you do.'' Katniss said.

''Yeah I do.'' Gale admitted.

''Then answer my question!'' Katniss demanded.

''It's complicated.'' Gale explained.

''That's never stopped you before.'' Katniss said. Gale chuckled, and then buried his face in his hands.

''I don't want to talk about it. Okay?'' Gale asked annoyed.

''Is it because you still love me?'' Katniss asked.

''What? No!'' Gale said firmly.

''Don't lie to me.'' Katniss said.

''I'm not lying. It's just-'' Gale cut himself off.

''It's just what?'' Katniss asked.

''I have proposed to Johanna before, but when I did she said no.''

''What?'' Katniss asked confused.

''When I found out she was pregnant I immediately asked her to marry me. And I mean immediately after she told me. I didn't even have a damn ring.'' Gale explained. ''And she said no before I could even get down on one knee.''

''Well maybe you asked her at a bad time.'' Katniss said.

''Yeah maybe. I guess I just never could find another good time to ask her again.'' Gale said.

''You two have been together for twenty years, you have had plenty of times to ask her.'' Katniss said.

''Yeah, but I've always been afraid she'll say no again.'' Gale said.

''Why would she say no when she's pissed at the fact that you haven't asked her?'' Katniss asked.

''I don't know. If I ask her now, she'll think it's because I'm just trying to shut her up or something.''

''Well is that true?'' Katniss asked.

''No, of course not. I want to marry Johanna. I want to be able to call her my wife. I love Johanna.''

''Then ask her to marry you!'' Katniss said.

''I want to! I'm just- I'm just scared.'' Gale said.

''Don't be scared.'' Katniss said.

''It's hard when I know if I make her mad enough that she may leave me.'' Gale said.

''Why would you think that?'' Katniss asked.

''Johanna could get any man she wanted.'' Gale said. ''And plus, what if we don't have the marriage you and Peeta have?''

''And yet she chose you, and she has stayed with you for twenty years even though there is no ring on her finger.'' Katniss said. ''Plus I don't think Peeta is very happy with me right now.'' Katniss said, wiping a tear away from her eye.

''I guess you have a point.'' Gale said. ''And hey everything is going to be okay with you and Peeta.'' Gale said, placing his hand on top of Katniss''' Katniss nodded her head.

''I know I do.'' Katniss said. ''And thank-you Gale.'' Katniss said with a smile.

''So what am I going to do?'' Gale asked.

''Find a good time and ask her to marry you.'' Katniss said.

''Okay. I'll do it. I'm going to ask Johanna Mason to marry me.'' Gale said.

''Very good, now if you'll excuse me I have some things to take care of inside.'' Katniss said getting up from her seat. ''Are you coming?''

''No I'm going to stay out here for a while.'' Gale said looking up at the stars.

''Don't take too long.'' Katniss said and then walked inside.

When Katniss walked into a quiet house, and no one appeared to be downstairs. ''Peeta?'' Katniss asked. No one responded.

Katniss sighed and walked up the stairs. ''I came to talk to you.'' Katniss yelled. She walked over to her room. Peeta was sitting on the edge of the bed.

''About what?'' Peeta asked annoyed.

''I don't regret my vote.'' Katniss said, taking a seat next to Peeta.

''I don't expect you to.'' Peeta said.

''Then what do you expect?'' Katniss asked.

''For you not to be mad at the fact that our children don't agree with you.'' Peeta said.

''It's hard.'' Katniss whined

''I know it is. But its part of being a mother.'' Peeta said.

''I know.'' ''I just wish they understood what I went through.''

''They do.'' ''We've told them everything.'' Peeta said.

''I know.'' Katniss said.

''Then what are you saying?''

''I don't know.'' Katniss admitted.

''Damn it Katniss, would you make up your damn mind.'' ''its like your 16 all over again!'' Peeta said.

''I can't help it!'' Katniss said.

''You keep saying you can't!'' ''You can!'' ''You saved Panem!'' Peeta said.

''It just seems that being a mother is even harder than all of that.'' Katniss said.

''It will always seem like that, but as long as you know your being a good mother thats all that matters, and right now, your not being a good mother by being in here complaining to me, when you should be talking to our children!'' Petea said.

''Why aren't you talking to them?'' Katniss asked.

''Because I'm not the one they are mad at.'' Peeta said.

''Fine.'' Katniss said walking to the door. She walked out the door and to Lavinia's room. She knocked on the door. ''Lavinia?'' Katniss asked.

''What mother?'' Lavinia asked annoyed.

''Can we talk?'' Katniss asked through the door.

''Theres nothing to talk about.'' Lavinia said.

''Theres plenty to talk about.'' Katniss said.

''Well I don't feel like talking mom.'' Lavinia said.

''Well let me know when you do.'' ''I love you honey.'' Katniss said and walked away from the door. Lavinia waited until she heard her mother walk down the stairs.

''Is she gone?'' Kat asked.

''Yeah she's gone.'' Lavinia said.

''Great so what's the plan?'' Fletcher asked.


	4. Chapter 4

''So before we make a plan we will need some things.'' Lavinia said.

''Like what?'' Annie Rose asked.

'''We will need tapes of our parents in the games.'' Lavina explained. ''Kat, do you think you could get your hands on them?'' Lavinia asked.

''I don't think I can, but I think I know someone who can.'' Kat said.

''Haymitch.'' Cato said.

''Perfect, but first we will have to get him to go along with everything. It would be nice to have a guy with ways into the Capital.'' Lavinia explained.

''Isn't a presidential election coming up?'' Fletcher asked.

''Yeah. Why?'' Kat asked.

''What if one of us applied?'' ''We are after all the children of the most popular tributes in Panem history.'' Fletcher explained.

''True, but you have to be at least 20 for that.'' Lavinia explained.

''Exactly.'' Fletcher said.

''I'll apply.'' Kat said.

''But you don't know anything about politics.'' Lavinia said.

''Thats why I'm just the messenger.'' Kat said.

''Just like mom.'' Cato said.

''Kind of.'' Kat said.

''Now we have to assign jobs.'' ''I'm the leader of the operation?'' Lavinia asked.

''All in favor of Lavinia being the leader.'' Fletcher said, raising his hand. Everyone raised their hands.

''Okay good.'' Lavinia said.

''So i'm the what? Puppet? Icon? Looker?'' Kat asked.

''You are the messenger.'' ''Your job is to promote our plan in a way that will make the public want to vote for you.'' Lavinia explained.

''So I stand around and look pretty?'' Kat asked.

''For now, pretty much.'' Fletcher said. ''Who's next?'' Fletcher asked.

''Fletcher, you will be Kat's body guard. The last thing we need is Kat shot by someone. '' Lavinia said.

''Cool.'' Fletcher said.

''Okay what's my job?'' Annie Rose asked.

''You and Cato are the investigators. You will find out whatever I may need you to find out and report it back to me.'' Lavinia said.

''Now another thing we all must remember is that if we make it to the presidental tours that we must use our family names to our advantage. Especially when we hit district 7, 4, and 12. Those are our districts.'' Lavinia explained. Everyone nodded their heads.

''Our goal here is to stop The Hunger Games all together. If we get Haymitch in on the plan. We will be the ultimate dream team.'' Lavinia continued to explain. ''So do we all agree on this plan?'' Lavinia asked. Everyone agreed so Kat got out her phone and called Haymitch.

''Uncle Haymitch?'' Kat asked when Haymitch answered the phone.

''Yes Katniss?'' Haymitch asked immdeiatley knowing it was Gale's daughter.

''I need a favor.'' Kat said. ''Can you come out to the Capital?''

''When?'' Haymitch asked.

''Tomorrow morning.'' Kat said.

''Why?'' Haymitch asked confused.

''I'll tell you when you get here.'' Kat said.

''I won't come until you tell me.'' Haymitch said.

''I want to run for President of Panem.''

''Well that's great. But what do you need my help for?''

''it will look good if I have my uncle there.'' ''Considering the fact he's the reason Panem is a free country.'' Kat said.

''Well in that case, I'll be there tonight.''

''Theres more.'' Kat said. ''I'll give the phone to Lavinia.''

''Lavinia is with you?'' Haymitch asked.

''Yeah, so is Fletcher, Prim, and Cato.'' Kat said. ''Here is Lavinia.'' Kat said and handed the phone to Lavinia, who explained everything to Haymitch.

''You kids are crazy.'' Haymitch said when Lavinia was finished explaining her plan.

''So then your not in?'' Lavinia asked, feeling defeated.

''No, I'm in.'' Haymitch said.

''What? But you just said we were crazy.'' Lavinia said, confused.

''Good crazy.'' Haymitch said. ''I'm guessing your parents don't know about this?'' Haymitch asked.

''No, so when you get here could you act like you don't know anything.''

''Sure.'' ''I'll think of something as i'm in the air. See you guys in a few hours.'' Haymitch said and hung up the phone.

''He's in.'' Lavinia said with a smirk on her face

Three hours later Haymitch arrived at Kat and Annie Rose' s house. Johanna and Gale were shocked when Haymitch knocked on their door.

''How could you have a family gathering without me?'' Haymitch asked, inviting himself in.

''Haymitch?'' Peeta asked.

''Hello Peeta.'' ''Would you all please explain to me why I wasn't invited?'' Haymitch asked giving his suitcase to him.

''How did you even find out?'' Peeta asked, trying to carry the heavy suitcase.

''Doesn't matter.'' Haymitch said. ''Where are the children?''

''In their rooms.'' Gale said, taking Haymitch's things upstairs and putting them in a guest room.

''Why are you here?'' Annie asked.

''To see my family.'' Haymitch said.

''Well you kind of came at a bad time. The children are mad at us. We told them about the rebellion.'' Katniss said.

''And the vote?'' Haymitch asked.

''Yes. How did you know?'' Gale asked.

''Good guess.'' Haymitch said. ''I'm going to go say hello to the children.''

''They may be mad at you too.'' Gale yelled up the staircase.

''Why would they be mad at me? I voted against the games.'' Haymitch said.

''Lavinia?'' Haymitch whispered once he got into the hallway.

''In here.'' Lavinia whispered through her door. Haymitch walked into the bedroom. Everybody was already in the room waiting.

''So what is the plan for tomorrow?'' Haymitch asked, taking a seat next to Lavinia.

''Tomorrow you and Kat will go to the Capital, so that we can enter her in the election.'' Lavinia explained to Haymitch.

''What will we tell my parents?'' Kat asked.

''I don't know. Make something up.'' Lavinia shrugged.

''What happens when they see her on tv? There has to be cameras all over that place.'' Fletcher asked.

''By that time it will be too late. They will just have to deal with it.'' Lavinia said.

''But they will kill me!'' Kat said. ''Just face it, this is a really bad idea!'' Kat yelled.

''Who cares if our parents get mad? They made us mad. It's time for them to feel how we feel.'' Annie Rose said.

''That makes us no better than our parents or anyone else in the capital.'' Fletcher said. ''We should just let this go. This is pointless if we don't have our parents.'' Fletcher sighed.

''So I just came here for nothing?'' Haymitch asked angrily.

''I guess so.'' Lavinia said feeling defeat.

''I'm going to bed.'' Kat said. ''We'll figure it out in the morning.'' Kat opened the door to see her Uncle Peeta standing there with his arms crossed.

''Our we could figure this all out now.'' Peeta said.

''Figure out what?'' Lavinia asked innocently.

''Don't act stupid.'' Peeta said to his daughter. ''What's going on?'' Peeta asked. Lavinia explained to her father what was going on. Peeta siged when Lavinia finished explaining.

''Are you mad?'' Lavinia asked.

''No. In fact I want to help you.'' Peeta said.

''But what about mom?'' Cato asked his father.

''She'll just have to deal with it.'' Peeta sighed.

''She is going to be pissed.'' Kat said.

''She'll get over it.'' Haymitch said. Lavinia gave her father a worried look.

''Lavinia. Everything will be fine with your mother and I. Just worry about this election and stopping the games.'' Peeta said.

''It's not that easy.'' Lavinia said.

''None of what we're about to do is.'' ''Nothing I've ever done has been easy.'' Peeta said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Haymitch and Kat left for the capital. Peeta told everyone that Haymitch was called to the Capital, and Kat offered to come along.

''Why didn't she ask me?'' Johanna asked Peeta.

''They left really early, they didn't want to wake you guys. I was already awake.'' Peeta said.

''Why were you up?'' Katniss asked.

''I couldn't sleep.'' Peeta said.

''So when will they be back?'' Gale asked.

''They said they should be back in a few hours.'' Peeta said.

''I wonder what Haymitch was called in for.'' Johanna said.

''Well those elections are still going on. It probably has to with that.'' Katniss said, taking a sip of her coffee. ''So what's on TV?'' Katniss asked, grabbing the remote.

''Maybe Haymitch is on TV.'' Johanna said.

''Why would he be on TV?'' Peeta asked nervously.

''You said he was in the Capital.'' Katniss said, turning to the news channel.

''Here at the Capital Hall, we have submissions for a new president of Panem still being entered.'' said the news reporter. ''In fact earlier I saw Haymitch Abernathy with Katniss Hawthorne, daughter of Johanna Mason and Gale Hawthorne.'' ''Now we must wonder, is she here to submit herself as president? If so what can she offer to this country?'' ''I guess we'll find out as these elections continue.'' The show went to a commercial.

''What is going on?'' Johanna asked in a high pitched tone. She waved her arms in the air dramtically before finally placing them on her hips.

''I have no idea.'' Peeta lied, crossing his arms and turning his head to the wall.

''Why is my daughter at the Capital Hall?'' Gale asked.

''I told you, I don't know.'' Peeta lied. He gave Gale a blank look, which only made Gale more angry.

''I think you do know.'' Gale said.

''I don't!'' Peeta said. Gale got up from his seat and walked over to where Peeta was sitting. He leaned over Peeta. Peeta could see the anger in Gale's eyes. ''Why is she there?'' Gale asked.

''I don't know.'' Peeta said.

''Don't lie to me!'' Gale shouted. Peeta sighed.

''She's trying to run for president.'' Peeta said.

''Who gave her that idea?'' Katniss said.

''Who do you think?'' Peeta asked sarcastically.

''Lavinia!'' Katniss yelled. Lavinia ran down the stairs.

''Yes mom?'' Lavinia asked.

''Would you like to explain why Kat is at the Capital.'' Katniss asked.

''No.'' Lavinia said in an annoyed tone.

''You don't have an option.'' Katniss said. ''Now tell me why is she there.''

''I bet he already told you.'' Lavinia assumed, rolling her eyes lazily. She looked down at her feet.

''Well I want to hear it from you.'' Katniss countered with a stern tone. She looked down at Lavinia, who was forcing her eyes onto the ground. ''Lavinia.'' Katniss repeated as she crossed her arms.

''She wants to be the new president.'' Lavinia muttured in a surprisingly innocent tone.

Katniss exchanged a confused look with Johanna and Gale and then turned her head to Lavinia. ''Why?'' Katniss asked, placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head in question. She slowly began to walk over to Lavinia as she awaited her answer.

Lavinia shrugged. ''I don't know.'' she looked away from her mother and stared down at the floor.

''I think you do.'' Katniss said, folding her arms.

''She wants to stop the games.''

''Just her?'' Gale surveyed everyone in the room. He had his arms crossed and he was leaning against the yellow wall.

''We do.'' Peeta groaned and slowly sat up from his seat.

''Your in on this too?'' Johanna asked, crossing her arms in question.

''Yes.'' Peeta muttured.

''Your unbelievable!'' Katniss cocked her head forward. ''How could you let our daughter do something like this?''

''How could you make a vote that would kill harmless people?''

''So that's why your doing all of this? I only voted yes because they killed my sister!'' Katniss countered. Her arms were now on her hips and she had a

''The capital didn't kill Prim! Snow did!'' Peeta yelled. Katniss didn't know what to say. A part of her wanted to object, but what Peeta was saying was true. It wasn't the Capital that killed Prim, it was Snow. Snow started all of this, and somehow even though he is dead he is doing it again. He's ruining Katniss's family. A tear fell down Katniss's face.

''So are you just going to stand there?'' Peeta asked. Katniss opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Peeta sighed. ''Fine.'' Peeta said and stormed out of the room.

''Peeta!'' Katniss yelled, running after Peeta. Lavinia now stood in the middle of the living room with Johanna and Gale.

''I bet your mad at me.'' Lavinia said, taking a seat on the couch.

''We're not mad. It was our daughters' choice to go along with your plan.'' Johanna said, taking a seat next to Lavinia.

''It's too late now.'' ''Now we have no choice but to stand by her in her decision to be president.'' Gale sighed, burying his face in his hands.

''I'm so sorry. I didn't think it would be this hard.'' Lavinia sighed.

''Well of course you didn't. Your only fifteen.'' Johanna said wrapping an arm around Lavinia.

''Yeah but now I think I may of just ruined my parents marriage.'' Lavinia said, trying not to cry.

''They'll get past this.'' Gale reassured Lavinia.

''How do you know?'' Lavinia asked, now crying. Gale took a seat next to Lavina.

''Because they love each other, and they may not realize that right now but they will. Your father loves your mother.'' Gale said, looking into Johanna's eyes. Johanna smiled.

''Everything will be okay.'' Gale said, kissing Lavinia's forhead. As if on que, Kat and Haymitch walked in the door.

''Hey mom, we're home!'' Kat yelled. ''Mom?'' Kat asked.

''In here.'' Johanna yelled. Kat walked into the living room to see Lavinia in both of her parents arms.

''You guys saw the news, didn't you?'' Kat asked even though she already knew the answer.

''What do you think?'' Gale asked sarcastically.

''So that's a yes?'' Kat asked.

''Yes.'' Johanna said.

''Are you mad?'' Kat asked.

''No.'' Johanna answered.

''What?'' Kat asked.

''We're not mad.'' Gale said to his daughter.

''Just disapointed then?''

''We're not disapointed. We're proud of you.'' Johanna said.

''What?'' Kat asked, crossing her arms. She was now officialy confused.

''We're only mad that you didn't tell us.'' Johanna said.

''So your not making me like cancel my vote or anything?'' Kat asked.

''No.'' Johanna said, getting up and giving her daughter a hug.

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you.'' Kat said.

''It's okay.'' Johanna said, kissing Kat's forehead.

''I love you mom.'' Kat muttured into her mothers shoulder.

''I love you too.'' Johanna said, trying not to cry.

''I'm going to go get the boys.'' Lavinia said, walking out of the living room and up the stairs.

Cato,Fletcher, and Annie Rose were talking in Fletcher's room when he heard someone coming up the stairs. Lavinia knocked on the door. ''Guys let me in.'' Lavinia said. Cato sat up from his bed and walked over to open the door. Lavinia was looking down at the floor.

''What's wrong?'' Cato asked seriously.

''Mom and dad.'' Lavinia said as she walked into the room.

''What about mom and dad?'' Cato asked.

Lavinia took a seat on the edge of the bed. ''Mom found out about our plan, and about how dad was in on it too.''

''She must of been pissed.'' Fletcher said.

''Oh dad was too.'' Lavinia said. ''Mom had asked me why I did it, and dad asked her, ''Well why did you vote yes.'' Lavinia explained the whole incident. ''It was a mess.'' Lavinia said at the end.

''So nothing good came out of what just happend?'' Fletcher asked.

''Well Aunt Johanna and Uncle Gale are in.'' Lavinia said.

''What?'' Fletcher said. ''How did that happen?'' Fletcher asked.

''They realized that they can't control us, and decided to give in instead of starting a family fued.'' Lavinia explained.

''I didn't think they would give in that easily.'' Cato explained.

''Me either.'' Lavinia said.

''Well now what?'' Fletcher asked.

''Well now we just have to see if Kat made it.'' Lavinia said.

''Well I wouldn't worry about that.'' Haymitch said walking into the bedroom.

''Why not?'' Annie Rose asked.

''She made it.'' Haymitch said with a smile on his face.

''What?'' Lavinia asked confused.

''But you guys only entered her in a few hours ago.'' Fletcher said.

''Well a few minutes after that we were featured on the news, remember?'' Haymitch said.

''So what? Your saying that people voted for her as soon as they saw you and Kat?'' Cato asked.

''That's exactly what I'm saying.'' Haymitch said.

''So what do we do now?'' Annie Rose asked.

''We are going to the capital.'' Lavinia said.

''What about mom and dad?'' Cato asked.

''I guess if mom really cares about us, she'll come.'' Lavinia said.

''And if she doesn't?'' Annie Rose asked.

''That won't happen.'' Haymitch said.

''Just think about it, we're one step closer to completely ending these games.'' Lavinia said with excitement.

''We need like a team name or something.'' Annie Rose said.

''Yeah, something we can go by. Like, mission game stoppers.'' Cato said.

''That sounds kind of stupid.'' Lavinia admitted.

''Well what about, mission fire and water?'' Fletcher asked.

''What is fire for?'' Lavinia asked.

''Fire is for what our parents started, and water is for us putting it out.'' Fletcher explained.

''I like it.'' Lavinia said.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss found Peeta sitting on the front steps outside.

''If your here to tell me your sorry you don't need to.'' Peeta said.

''But I am sorry.'' Katniss said, taking a seat next to Peeta.

''I shouldn't of gone behind your back. I knew It was wrong.'' Peeta said.

''Then why did you?'' Katniss asked.

''Because I was mad.'' Peeta said.

''About what?'' Katniss asked.

''I was mad about how you voted yes.'' Peeta said.

''But that was years ago.'' Katniss said. Peeta gave Katniss a look. ''Have you seriously been mad at me for that long?'' Katniss asked.

''I just never understood how you could do that.'' Peeta admitted.

''Why didn't you ever tell me?'' Katniss asked.

''Because after a while I just told myself that you regretted it. Even if you never actually told me that you did.''

''So when I said I didn't regret it, you broke down?'' Katniss asked.

''Pretty much.'' Peeta sighed.

''Well if it makes you feel any better, I kind of do.'' Katniss said.

''Why? Because this happend?'' Peeta asked.

''No, I regretted it after Lavinia was born.'' ''I knew she would eventually find out. I knew that she would try to exactly what she's doing now.'' ''It's something I would do.'' Katniss explained. ''And she's me. She's my daughter, and If I would of known at the time that this would happen, then I promise you I wouldn't of voted yes.'' Katniss said starting to tear up.

Peeta wrapped his arms around Katniss, who rested her head in Peeta's chest. ''I'm so sorry Katniss.'' Peeta said.

''What are we going to do?'' Katniss asked.

''Whatever you want to do. You don't have to be apart of this.'' Peeta said.

''So what am I going to do? Just stand by and watch my children do who knows what? No, I'm going to help. I started this mess, I have to fix it.'' Katniss said.

Katniss and Peeta walked back inside together. Everyone was running around. Johanna and Gale were talking on the couch with Kat, while Haymitch, Annie Rose, Fletcher, and Cato were talking upstairs in their room.

''Guys can everyone please come outside?'' Katniss asked everyone. No one seemed to hear her or even notice she was there. Peeta made a large whistle, which got everybodies attention quickly. ''Guys can you all come downstairs?'' Peeta yelled up the stairs.

''Coming!'' Lavinia yelled.

''What's going on?'' Annie asked walking down the stairs. Moments later everyone was in the living room.

''I've decided to help the cause.'' Katniss said.

''What do you mean?'' Lavinia asked.

''I mean that I'm in.'' Katniss said.

''Really?'' Lavinia asked shocked.

''I want to help you guys in any way I can.'' Katniss said. Lavinia walked over and gave her mother a hug.

''Really?'' Lavinia asked.

''Really.'' Katniss said.

''So everybody is in now?'' Kat asked.

''Looks like it.'' Fletcher said.

''Well that's great.'' Haymitch said.

Gale smiled. ''Well lets celebrate.'' Gale said.

''Well we have to get Kat to the Capital.'' Haymitch said.

''What? Now?'' Johanna asked confused.

''Yes. Now. The govement interverviews start tomorrow.'' Haymitch explained.

''Wait, what?'' Kat asked confused.

''Oh I forgot to tell you. You made it to the next level. Now its you against 2 other people.'' Haymitch said.

''Well we're all coming right?'' Katniss asked.

''Well of course, it will improve Kat's image.'' Haymitch said.

''Then let's all get packing.'' Fletcher said.

Everybody quickly packed their things for the trip to the capital. Two hours later the family was in the capital. When they got to the airport it was swarming with news crews trying to ask Kat and her family questions. Fletcher quickly embraced being a body guard, pushing the crews away. ''Good work Odair.'' Kat said.

''Thank you Mrs. Hawthorne.'' Fletcher said with a smile. There was a crew of people waiting for Kat outside.

''Kat, may I introduce you to your make-up crew.'' Haymitch said.

''You guys look awfully familiar.'' Katniss said.

''You'd think you'd recondize us.'' Said a now pale skinned octavia.

''I'm sorry, but I don't.'' Katniss admitted.

''It's me octavia.'' Octavia said with a smile.

''Oh my god. Octavia!'' Katniss said and hugged her.

'' Don't forget about us!'' Venia said, joining in on the hug, as well as Flavious.

''You all look so-'' Katniss said.

''Normal?'' Venia asked.

''Beautiful.'' Katniss said.

'''Well thank-you.'' Flavious said.

''This is my daughter, Lavinia'' Katniss pointed to her daughter, who walked over to them. Cato walked over as well. ''This is my son, Cato.'' Katniss said.

''They're gorgeous.'' Flavious said. ''As well as Kat. You look so much like your mother.'' Flavious walked over to Kat. ''Although we may have to do something about your eyes.'' Flavious said.

''What's wrong with my eyes?'' Kat asked.

''Relax, I'm only joking.'' Flavious said. Kat sighed.

''Should we be going to the hotel?'' Johanna asked.

''Yes we should.'' Haymitch said. The group got into a car and drove to the hotel.

''Are we all sharing rooms?'' Fletcher asked.

''I booked a room for everybody.'' Haymitch said. ''So basically I booked an entire floor.'' Haymitch said, walking into the lobby.

''Hey look at the desk.'' Fletcher said, pointing to a small sign. ''The Favor Hotel is pleased to welcome presidential canidate Katniss Hawthorne.'' Fletcher read out loud.

''I guess it's official.'' Kat said and walked over to the elevator. Fletcher turned and walked over to Kat.

''You don't have to follow me everywhere I go you know.'' Kat said.

''Oh but I do. It's my job.'' Fletcher said, clicking the elevator button. ''Floor 7, right?'' Fletcher asked.

''Figures we get the same number that I'm from.'' Kat said.

''Are you nervous?'' Fletcher asked.

''A little bit. I'm afriad I'll say something stupid.'' Kat said.

''You won't.'' Fletcher said.

''I can't believe I'm actually doing this.'' Kat said.

''Well I think your doing a good thing. You'll be a great president.'' Fletcher said.

''Thank-you.'' Kat said. ''You know, if I make it I'm still going to need a body guard.''

''Well then I'm your guy.'' Fletcher said.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Kat woke up at four in the morning. She was awoken by Haymitch.

''Why are we up so early?'' Kat asked at breakfast.

''The interviews start at 9.'' Haymitch answered.

''Well arne't there two other people?'' Kat asked.

''Yes but we want you to look gorgeous.'' Octavia said.

''I thought I already do.'' Kat said.

''Well we need you to look presidential gorgeous.'' Venia said.

''Well I guess that makes sense.'' Kat said taking a sip of her juice. ''I won't have to go on some kind of stupid diet will I?'' Kat asked.

Flavious laughed. ''No of course not.''

''Good.'' Kat said.

''Hurry and eat, we have a lot to do.'' Flavious said, getting up from the table and walking into Kat's bedroom to set up. Octavia and Venia were close behind. Kat sighed. She took one last bite of her food and got up from the table. When Kat walked into her room, her make up crew had already set out the diffrent outfits on the bed, along with the makeup and diffrent hair tools which were neatly set on the dresser.

''What are we doing first?'' Kat asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

''Well we are going to chose your outfit.'' Venia said, holding up two outfits. In her left hand was a pair of black jeans along with a navy jacket with gold buttons. In her right hand was a pink pencil skirt with a green blouse. ''Which one do you like?'' Venia asked.

''What about the green shirt with the jacket and the jeans?'' Kat asked. Venia thought for a moment about Kat's idea.

''That might actually look really cute.'' Venia said excitedly. ''Here go try it on.'' Venia handed Kat the outfit.

A few minutes later Kat walked out wearing the Green blouse along with the navy jacket and black jeans. ''Put on these.'' Octavia said, holding out a pair of gold heels. Kat gave Octavia an unsure look.

''It matches the buttons. Just try them.'' Octavia said. Kat took a seat on a nearby chair. Once she had them on she stood up to see how they felt.

''How do they feel?'' Flavious asked.

''Amazing.'' Kat said.

''You look gorgeous.'' Venia said.

''That's what we were going for isn't it?'' Kat asked.

A few hours later, Kat walks out the front door and is escorted by Fletcher to the lobby.

''Here put these on.'' Fletcher says to Kat as they are down the hall, holding out a pair of sunglasses.

''Why?'' Kat asked.

''Just do it.'' Fletcher said, as they walked into the elavator.

''Fine.'' Kat said putting on the sunglasses.

''Now people won't be able to know your you.'' Fletcher said with a smile. Just then, the elvator doors opened to reveal a swarm of news reporters.

''You were saying?'' Kat asked sarcastically. Fletcher sighed.

''Excuse us.'' Fletcher said pushing Kat and himself through the crowd.

''My god, are the men reporters always so touchy?'' Kat asked once they were free from the crowd.

''At least they have an excuse.'' Fletcher murmured.

''What?'' Kat asked, now standing in place.

''Nothing. Come on Haymitch is waiting for us.'' Fletcher said grabbing Kat by the arm.

''Now your doing it.'' Kat said freeing herself from Fletchers grip.

''You were just standing there. We have to make sure you get to the council interview in time.'' Fletcher said.

''I am in heels, I can't walk that fast!'' Kat said.

''Ugh.'' Fletcher said looking at his watch, which said 8:21. ''Take them off.'' Fletcher said.

''What? But why? I love these shoes.'' Kat said.

''Then I guess I'm going to have to carry you won't I?'' Fletcher said, scooping Kat in his arms.

''Fletcher! Let me down.'' Kat said firmly.

''Um...No.'' Fletcher said, beginning to run.

''Fletcher! As your future president I demand you let me down now!'' Kat screamed. Fletcher ignorned Kat's demands and continued running through the hotel.

''What are you doing?'' yelled a voice from behind them. Fletcher quickly turned to see Lavina standing there along with Annie Rose and Cato.

''Looking for Haymitch.'' Fletcher said.

''He already left. Mom was called in to be on the council for the interviews today.''

''Why did Haymitch have to go?'' Fletcher asked.

''Why does it matter? I'm in charge arne't I?'' Lavina said.

''Yes but-'' Fletcher said

''No buts, now put Kat down and follow me.'' Lavina said firmly and walked out the exit door.

''Yes mam.'' Fletcher said and put Kat down.

''Thank-you Fletcher.'' Kat said and walked out the door.

''You're welcome Mrs. president.'' Fletcher said, as a smirk played on his face.

Thirty minutes later, the group arrived at the city hall with ten minutes to spare.

''Follow me.'' Lavina said walking ahead of the rest of the group. Lavina then turned down the hall and stopped at the door closest to her left.

''Name please.'' said a voice coming out of the kep pad.

''Lavina Berry Mellark.'' Lavina said. The door immediately slid into the wall revealing a room filled with TV monitors.

''What is this?'' Kat asked.

''This is the viewing room. It's for canidates and their supporters to view the other interviews.'' Lavina explained.

''Hey theres your mom Lavina.'' Fletcher said pointing at the monitor screen.

''She looks nervous.'' Kat said.

''Probably because your up next.'' Fletcher said.

''Great now I'm nervous.'' Kat said.

''Don't be nervous.'' Fletcher said.

''What am I even going to say?'' Kat asked.

''Don't worry about what your going to say, worry about your going to say it.'' Lavina said.

''What do you mean?'' Kat asked.

''Well don't smile. Especially when your talking about something really serious.'' Lavina explained.

''Oh and don't roll your eyes or scoff or anything like that.'' Annie Rose said.

''Annie's right, the last thing we need is for Panem to think your a narotic bitch like your mother was.'' Lavina explained.

''My mother was not a noratic bitch.'' Kat said.

''Well that's what Panem thinks, and they don't want that as their president.'' Lavina said.

''Anything else?'' Kat asked.

''Don't be stupid.'' Lavina said. Suddenly a part of the wall slid into itself and revealed the back stage of the court room.

''Good luck.'' Lavina said.

''Your not coming with me?'' Kat asked nervously.

''Of course we are.'' Fletcher said pointing at the tv monitors. Kat nodded her head and walked up next to the announcer.

''Ladies and Gentlemen. Candidate Katniss Hawthorne.'' The announcer said. The audience clapped with excitement. Even after Kat was standing on the podium, it was as if she had just walked in.

''Can you all please settle down?'' said one of the councilmen.

''Well it seems that you have many followers Mrs. Hawthorne.'' Said Katniss.

''Is that a good thing?'' Kat asked, causing the audience to break out in laughter.

''Well what do you think?'' Kat asked.

''I want to say yes, but since I'm not president yet I don't know.''

''Well you are a candiate Mrs. Hawthorne, which is enough to know the answer to my last question.'' Katniss said firmly. Kat began feeling the pressure.

''So Mrs. Hawthorne if are president what will your 1st job be?'' asked a one of the councilmen.

''To completely end the Hunger Games of course.'' Kat said.

''And how would you do that?'' asked another councilmen.

''I- I don't know.'' Kat said. She could already hear Lavina cursing in her head. Especially when every head of the coucil, including Katniss' head feel into their hands. Kat had to think of something now, or else she would fail everything she's been working for.

''Wait- I have an idea.'' Kat said.

''An idea?'' Katniss asked.

''I mean, I have something I'd like to propose to you all.'' Kat corrected herself. The vice president looked at the rest of the council who all nodded their heads.

''Explain.''

''What if- What if I volunteer as tribute for this years games?'' Kat said. The council laughed. ''What's so funny?''

''You were serious?'' said multiple councilmen.

''Yes I was.'' Kat said.

''And if you die?'' Katniss asked.

''Then Panem has one less candidate to choose from. But if I win, wheather I am voted president or not, the Hunger Games are ended. Forever.''

''Well I would allow this, but I'm afraid we have already chosen the tributes for this years games. Not to mention, the council isn' allowed to make a decision like this without a nationwide vote from Panem. We wouldn't have enough time to get the votes and the attention. The games begin in three days.'' Said the gamemaker.

''Then I will take their place, and I'm sure if I was made a canidate within an hour after putting in my own name that people will vote even faster.'' Kat said.

''Katniss. No.'' Katniss hissed.

''Well you seem very determined, doesn't she audience?'' said the announcer. The audience let out a cheer.

''It seems like they like it.'' Kat said with a smirk. The councilmen all turned to the head gamemaker who sighed.

''Fine Mrs. Hawthorne, if you really want to do this.''

''I do.'' Kat said.

''Then welcome to the 96th annual Hunger Games.'' said the head gamemaker. The audience cheered.

''And may the odds be ever in my favor right?'' Kat asked sarcastically.

''Wrong!'' Katniss yelled.

''What?'' The audience all said at once.

''As your god mother I refuse to let you do this!'' Katniss said, standing up from her seat. The audience gasped.

''Well theres nothing you can do about it.'' Kat argued. The audience gasped again.

''You can't do this!'' Katniss cried.

''The decision has already been made. I'm sorry if you don't like it.'' Kat said and walked off the stage.

Katniss stood there motionless.

Johanna and Gale were waiting backstage with Lavina when they saw Kat walk out in tears.

''How could you say something like that!'' Lavina asked furious. ''That was the most stupid thing to say!''

''I wasn't thinking. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I'm so-'' Kat said.

''Don't bother. You completely just screwed us and yourself.'' Lavina said.

''Do you even know how to hunt Katniss?'' Gale asked.

''No, but I'm a fast learner.'' Kat said.

''The games begin in 48 hours Katniss! There isn't enough time!'' Fletcher said.

''There has to be.'' Kat said. She turned to Johanna who was emotionless. ''Right mom?''

''Of course.'' Johanna choked. Kat smiled.

''Everything will be okay. I can do this.'' Kat said.

''Come on Katniss.'' Haymitch took Katniss by the hand and pulling her away from her family.

''Where are we going?'' Kat asked, looking back her family.

''We have to get you to the tribute building now.'' Haymitch said.

''But what about them?'' Kat asked.

''You'll see them when you get there.'' Haymitch said.

''Okay.'' Kat said..

''Let's go.'' Haymitch said and escorted kat away.

''Haymitch?'' Kat asked as she and Haymitch were walking out the city hall.

''Yes my dear?'' Haymitch said.

''What if I don't make it?'' Kat asked.

''You will, I will make sure of it.'' Haymitch assured Kat.


	8. Chapter 8

Kat and Haymitch arrived at the tribute building. After putting on her uniform Kat was immediately put into training with the rest of the tributes.

''Your late.'' said the gamemaker.

''That's my fault Survey. My apoligzies.'' Haymitch said.

''Well Katniss will have to make up that time on her own.'' Survey said.

''Yes sir.'' Katniss said walking over to join the rest of the tributes who were already their stations. Kat decided to walk over to the bow and arrow station.

''Figures you walk over here.'' said tribute number 6.

''Why is that?'' Kat asked.

''Your godmother is a pro at this stuff.'' the girl tribute said.

''That doesn't mean I'm good at it.'' Kat said.

''Well I beg to differ.'' the girl said.

''Fine. I'll show you.'' Kat said grabbing the bow and arrow from the rack. Kat positioned the arrow at the target.

''Your not doing it right.'' said a female voice.

''I told you guys I've never done this before.'' Kat said. She turned around to see her mother standing there.

''What are you doing here?'' Kat asked.

''I thought I could help.'' Johanna said.

''But that isn't fair.'' said the tribute 6 girl.

''Actually she's here to help all of you'' Survey said, giving Johanna a look.

''Of course.'' Johanna said.

''Where is everyone else?'' Kat asked.

''Peeta is actually right over there.'' Johanna said, pointing to the camoflauge station. Peeta was showing some of the tributes how to make themselves look like a tree.

''Is it just you and Peeta?'' Kat asked.

''Yeah.'' Johanna said with disapointment.

''Can you help us now?'' asked another tribute.

''Of course.'' Johanna said. ''May I?'' Johanna asked. Kat nodded her head and gave her mother the bow and arrow.

''The trick is to focus on only the target, and nothing else.'' Johanna said to the group as she positioned the arrow in the bow. ''At least that's what Gale tells me.'' Johanna said.

''What else does he say?'' asked one of the tributes.

''He said to always think about something that makes you happy. Like how proud everyone will be if you make the target.'' Johanna said and released the bow. The arrow completely missed the target, and instead flied into the wall.

''What do you think about?'' Kat asked.

''On that one? You.'' Johanna said, handing Kat the bow and arrows, and then walking over to the knives.

''But you completely missed the target!'' Kat yelled.

''I wasn't thinking of something happy, that's why.'' Johanna yelled back.

''Ouch.'' Said the tribute 6 girl.

''She's just upset about something.'' Kat said, poistioning the bow and arrow at the target.

''Oh I know.'' The girl said.

''Oh do you?'' Kat asked sarcastically.

''We all know. Mrs. Hawthorne.'' the girl said.

''Whatever.'' Kat said and turned her attention back to the bow and arrow. She released the arrow, which flew into the center of the target.

''Very good.'' said a female voice.

''Thanks.'' Kat said.

''May I?'' the voice asked.

''Sure.'' Kat said turning around to hand over the bow and arrow. Kat turned around to see her aunt standing there with her hands out.

''Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to hand them over?'' Katniss asked.

''Here.'' Kat said, giving her aunt the bow and arrow.

''Thanks Kat.'' Katniss said and positoned the bow and arrow at a nearby dummy.

''What are you doing?'' asked one of the tributes.

''Just watch.'' Katniss said and released the arrow. The arrow flew directly into the head of the dummy. The arrow went in the right side of the head and out the other, causing Johanna to step back.

''Johanna be a dear and cut off that head for me.'' Katniss yelled. Johanna nodded her head and picked up a hatchet from the table. Johanna lunged the hatchet at the neck of the the dummy. The head fell to the floor. Johanna picked the head up and threw it in Katniss' direction, but Kat instead caught it with one hand.

''Here.'' Kat said, handing the head to her aunt. Kat smiled.

''Thank you.'' Katniss said and turned back around to the male tributes. ''Take a look at this head.'' Katnis said, grabbing the attention of the tributes. ''Would anyone like to try to pull this out?'' Katniss asked, waving around the head.

''Let me try.'' said one of the tributes. He grabbed onto the arrow, trying with all of his power to pull the arrow out. He used so much force that his hand slipped off the arrow and he fell to the floor.

''Let me try.'' Kat said, snatching the head out of her aunt's hands.

''Okay, but I warn you it's tough.'' said the tribute.

''I think I can manage.'' Kat said. Kat took a deep breathe and then pulled the arrow out of the head. The entire group of people went silent.

''Very good Kat.'' Katniss said.

''Thank-you.'' Kat said.

''May I speak to Katniss please?'' asked survey.

''Yes sir?'' Katniss said walking over to Survey.

''Not you, your niece.'' Survey said.

''Oh.'' Katniss said and walked over to her niece.

''What do they want?'' Kat asked.

''Hell if I know.'' Katniss said. Kat sighed and walked over to Survey.

''May I help you sir?'' Kat asked.

''I need to know which tribute you have decided to volunteer for.'' Survey said.

''I haven't decided yet.'' Kat said.

''Well I need to know within the next 5 minutes.'' Survey said, looking at his watch.

''Of course sir.'' Kat said and walked over to her mother who was showing tributes how to throw knives at the dummies.

''What do you want?'' Johanna said as she continued to throw knives at the dummies.

''I can't decide who to volunteer for.'' Kat said.

''And you want me to decide for you?'' Johanna asked.

''No, but I could really use your help. I want to volunteer for someone who really deserves it.'' Kat explained. Johanna sighed.

''Katniss, I can't always be there to help you.'' Johanna explained. Kat sighed.

''I understand.'' Kat said and walked over to where Peeta was.

''Hey Kat.'' Peeta said.

''Hey uncle Peeta.'' Kat said.

''I hear you still havent decided who to volunteer for.'' Peeta said as he continued to paint camoflauge on the arm of a tribute.

''How did you know?'' Kat asked.

''Honey I have ears.'' Peeta said. Kat smiled.

''Will you help me? Please?'' Kat begged.

''Why don't I call Annie Rose? It is her job to do the research and information. She and Cato should be able to look up these peoples backrounds and then get back to you.'' Peeta explained.

''Thank you uncle Peeta. You are a life saver!'' Kat smiled and gave her uncle a hug.

''Your welcome sweetheart.'' Peeta said. ''And don't worry everything will be okay.'' Peeta said.

''I'm just so scared Uncle Peeta.'' Kat said.

''Don't be.'' Peeta said, placing a kiss on Kat's forehead. ''I'm going to call Annie Rose and Cato okay?' Peeta said. Kat nodded her head and Peeta walked away.

''Are you okay?'' asked one of the girl tributes.

''Yeah I'm fine.'' Kat said, wiping a tear away from her eye.

''I'm Ever Valentine.'' The girl said.

''I'm Katniss Hawthorne.'' Kat said holding out her hand. Ever smiled and shook her hand.

''So how did you get here?'' Ever asked.

''I'm voluntering for one of the tributes here.'' Kat explained.

''Really?'' Ever asked.

''Yeah, I kinda made a deal with the council.'' Kat said.

''What kind of deal?'' Ever asked.

''The deal is, If I die then theres one less presidential candidate to deal with, but If I win then the Hunger Games are ended forever. All I have to do is volunteer for one of you guys since the tributes have already been chosen.'' Kat explained.

''Cool.'' Ever said.

''So how did you end up here?'' Kat asked.

''My dad is on the council and my mother is a hunger games organizer.'' Ever explained.

''How old are you?'' Kat asked.

''I'm seventeen.'' Ever answered.

''And your just now being put into these games?'' Kat asked sarcastically.

''My mom and dad just got those jobs two years ago.'' Ever said.

''Oh.'' Kat said.

''Your uncle is pretty cool.'' Ever said. ''He was teaching me how to make myself look like a bush.'' Ever said, pulling up her sleve to show the make-up.

''Yeah well he was always really good at that kind of stuff.'' Kat said.

''God I wish I was you. You have such a talented family.'' Ever said. Kat smiled.

''Well that's very sweet of you to say.'' Kat said. Ever smiled. ''You know if you keep saying stuff like that maybe I'll consider volunteering for you. Kat said.

''Really?'' Ever asked.

''Yeah, I mean you seem really nice. You seem like you really deserve it.'' Kat said.

''So what do I have to say for you to volunteer for me?'' Ever asked.

''Promise me that you'll talk good about me when the news reporters ask you what it is like to be saved by the amazing Katniss Hawthorne.'' Kat explained.

''That's it?'' Ever asked.

''Well yeah, if you make me look good then theres a good chance I'll get sponsors and a ton of votes.'' Kat explained.

''You have a deal.'' Ever said.

''Great, let me go tell Survey.'' Kat said and walked over to Survey.

''Have you made a decision?'' Survey asked.

''I choose to volunteer for Ever Valentine.'' Kat said.

''Are you sure? There are some great people to choose from here.'' Survey said.

''I'm sure.'' Kat said.

''Okay Kat, you are officialy tribute number 19.'' Survey said. ''Let me go tell Ever the good news.'' Survey said and walked over to Ever. Kat watched as Ever's face lit up when Survey told her the news. Ever ran over to Kat and gave her a huge hug.

''Thank-you so much.'' Ever said.

''You deserve it.'' Kat said taking hold of Ever's hands. ''Don't make me regret this.'' Kat said.

''I would never.'' Ever said and gave Kat another hug.

''Now get out of that uniform and go home.'' Kat said. Ever nodded her head and walked out of the training room.

''You know, you need that uniform.'' Survey said.

''Oh yeah.'' Kat said and walked out of the training room.

''Does anyone know where Ever Valentine went?'' Kat asked.

''She's in the bathroom.'' one of the stylists said.

''Thank-you.'' Kat said and walked over to the bathroom. She knocked on the door. ''Ever? I need that uniform.'' Kat said.

''Okay.'' Ever said and walked out of the bathroom. She handed Kat her uniform and gave Kat one last hug. ''Thank-you so much.'' Ever whispered in Kat's ear.

''Your welcome.'' Kat whispered back. ''Now if you will excuse me, I have to change.'' Kat said and walked into the bathroom.

Once training was done for the day, Kat went to go change into her sleep chlothes.

''Do you guys have to leave now?'' Kat asked her mother.

''Sadly yes.'' Johanna said.

''But we will see you right before you go into the games.'' Gale said.

''Good luck sweetheart.'' Peeta said. During this time Katniss simply just stood there.

''Arne't you going to say anything?'' Kat asked her aunt.

''I really can't think of anything to say that would make this situation any better.'' Katniss said and walked out of the room.

''She's just being stuborn.'' Peeta said.

''May I speak to Kat outside?'' Annie Rose asked. Haymitch nodded his head. The two sisters walked out on the balcony. They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Annie Rose turned to Kat with tears in her eyes.

''Promise me you'll try to make it.'' Annie Rose said.

''I can't promise you I'll win.'' Kat said.

''Well then promise me you'll try.'' Annie Rose said.

''Okay I promise.'' Kat said and took Annie in her arms.

''I love you Katniss.'' Annie Rose said.

''I love you too Annie.'' Kat whispered in Annie's ear. Annie looked over to Lavina standing at the door.

''I think someone wants to talk to you.'' Annie said, wiping a tear out of her eye. Kat looked over and then turned her head back to Annie.

''Everything will be okay.'' Kat said. Annie nodded her head.

''I'll see in a few days Katniss.'' Annie said and walked past Lavina.

''Okay Annie.'' Kat called back.

''So are you proud of yourself? The entire family is a wreck.'' Lavina said.

''Is it really my fault? This was all your idea.'' Kat said.

''Having you volunteer for the Hunger Games, was not my idea!'' Lavina said.

''But everything else was!'' Kat said. ''Your just lucky that our parents gave in, or this plan wouldn't of even made it out of the house!'' Kat said.

''Well they did, because they thought it was a good idea. But this isn't my idea! This was all you.'' Lavina said.

''Yeah it is all me. And you know what? I'm very proud of myself, because even if I don't make it back I know that Ever is safe and she deserves it.'' Kat said. Lavina sighed.

''Just promise me you won't kill yourself out there.'' Lavina said.

''I'll try.'' Kat said.

''This isn't a time to be sarcastic.'' Lavina said.

''This isn't the time to be a bitch, but you are deffiantely being one.'' Kat said.

''''You really cant?'' Kat asked.

''No.'' Lavina said.

''Your mom. My Mom. Your dad. My dad.'' Kat said.

''They didn't tell you to do this.'' Lavina said.

''But they've done something like this before.'' Kat said.

''That doesn't mean you should.'' Lavina said.

''Well I did Lavina, so deal with it.'' Kat said.

''You really want to do this, don't you?'' Lavina said.

''Yes.'' Kat said. Lavina sighed.

''Then I guess I can't really agrue with what you want.'' Lavina said. Kat smiled.

''I'm going to miss you.'' Lavina said and walked over to give Kat a hug.

''I'll be back. And I'll be a hero.'' Kat said hugging Lavina back. When they let go of the hug both girls had tears in their eyes.

''Come on Lavina. We have to go.'' Katniss said. Lavina nodded her head.

''Bye Lavina.'' Kat whispered.

''Bye.'' Lavina whispered back.

Kat walked back inside and said he final goodbyes to everyone.

''Where is Fletcher?'' Kat asked.

''He isn't feeling well.'' Annie said.

''So I won't get to see him?'' Kat asked. Annie shrugged.

''Sorry dear.'' Annie said and walked out with the rest of the group.


	9. Chapter 9

As Kat was getting ready for bed that night, she was startled by a knock on her window. "since when was there a window?" Kat asked herself as she walked over to the window. She was surprised to see Fletcher there considering how his mother said he wasn't feeling well. Kat opened the window. "I thought you were sick." Kat crossed her arms, causing Fletcher to roll his eyes and smirk.

"So you actually believed that did you?" Fletcher asked, inviting himself inside.

"Well yeah, I was kinda pissed." Kat said.

"Kind of?" Fletcher asked, appearing almost insulted.

"Okay so maybe I was really pissed." Kat smiled.

Fletcher moved over to where Kat stood, so close infact that Kat tried to back away, only to feel herself completely fall backwards. Luckily Fletcher caught her fall in time and balanced her back on two feet.

"You okay?" Fletcher asked. Kat didn't answer. Instead a tear fell down her cheek, which Fletcher only to have more follow. Fletcher took Kat in his arms.

"Why are you so God damn perfect?" Kat mumbled into Fletcher's chest, not meaning to say it out loud.

"What?" Fletcher asked.

"All your doing is making it harder for me to die." Kat said.

"Who said you were going to die?" Fletcher asked.

"It's obvious. I can't even stand up straight, at least not around you." Kat said.

"Then lay down." Fletcher said.

"What?" Kat asked.

"I need to give you a reason not to die." Fletcher said.

Kat was still confused. Fletcher sighed of frustration. He slowly brought his index finger to Kat's chin, raising it up so that he could look into her eyes. He slowly brought his lips to hers. Their lips didn't move for a moment. When Kat realized the two were kissing she immediately kissed back, increasing the pace from what felt to Fletcher like 0-100 in just a matter of seconds. After a few minutes of kissing the two departed from the kiss for air, only to continue kissing as soon as they had more air.

"Give me a reason not to die." Kat whispered in Fletcher's ear. Fletcher smiled as he picked Kat up and laid her on the bed.

"Oh I'll give you plenty of reasons." Fletcher said.

Kat rested her head of Fletchers bare chest as he played with her hair.

''Your so beautiful.'' Fletcher smiled. Kat looked up at Fletcher and rested her head back on his chest.

''Your only saying that because of what just happend.'' Kat said.

''No really, your beautiful.'' Fletcher said. Kat shook her head.

''You don't think so?'' Fletcher asked.

''I've never really thought about it.'' Kat said.

''Well I've always thought you were beautiful, ever since we were little.'' Fletcher smiled. ''And those Pink camo tights, they're were so cute.'' He chuckled.

''You remember that? Kat giggled.

''Don't you?'' Fletcher asked.

''Not really.'' Kat said.

''Oh, well then I'll talk about something diffrent.'' Fletcher said.

''No, no keep going.'' Kat said. Fletcher smiled, continuing to talk about how he loved Kat's hair, and chlothes, and etc.

''You remember all of that?'' Kat asked.

''I remember every time I've seen you, talked to you, hugged you-''

''Carried me down the freaking hallway?'' Kat joked. Fletcher chuckled, kissing Kat's forehead.

''I'm going to go to sleep.'' Fletcher yawned. Kat moved her head off his chest, but Fletcher pulled her back. Kat smiled, resting her hea on his chest again.

''I think I may be falling in love with you.'' Kat whispered, after checking to see if Fletcher was asleep.

''Good.'' Fletcher whispered back.

Kat woke up the next morning to see Fletcher had aprently already left. "I should of known." Kat said to herself. She turned over to see a note on Fletcher's pillow, " Good news, they are sparing you all a few more days. Your welcome. - Haymitch" This made Kat feel much better, but she still felt rejection boiling inside her.

Just then Fletcher walked in carrying a tray of breakfast. Kat felt relief rush through her, aprantley she made her emotions known, "You thought I left didn't you?" Fletcher asked.

"Did Haymitch stop by?" Kat asked, holding the note in the air.

"Yeah." Fletcher said, taking back his place in the bed.

"I should of known you were just in the other room." Kat said.

"It's fine." Fletcher said. "You can make it up to me tonight." Fletcher said.

"But tonight is my interview." Kat said.

"Yeah, I have one too, so how about we sneak off afterwords?" Fletcher asked.

"Haymitch wouldn't allow it, plus what if we run into a fan?" Kat asked.

"I have it all planned out." Fletcher said.

"So all I have to do is say yes or no?" Kat asked.

"Who said I was giving you a choice?" Fletcher asked.

"Well then I guess yes I will go." Kat said.

"Good choice. Now eat." Fletcher kissed Kat.

Kat obeyed and ate her pancakes, as well as everything else on her plate.

"You okay, your practically inhaling your food." Fletcher said.

"Yeah, I'm just really hungry. It's weird since I never even eat breakfast." Kat said, taking another bite.

"Well slow down, I don't think Haymitch would be happy with you throwing up all over the stage.

"I'm trying." Kat said, taking another bite.

"Kat stop, if I didn't know any better I would swear I got you pregnant last night." Fletcher said.

Kat suddenly stopped eating. " Don't say stuff like that." Kat said.

"It got you to stop eating didn't it?" Fletcher said taking her tray away. Kat felt like she was going to be sick. She ran to the bathroom, and knelt over the toilet, immediately realeasing the toxins in her stomach. Fletcher heard noises coming from her bathroom. Not even wasting a second to knock, Fletcher walked in to see his poor Kat sitting in front of the toilet. "Maybe your just feeling nervous about tonight." Fletcher said.

"I didn't take a plenticin." Kat said.

"What? Why not?" Fletcher asked angrily, why didn't Kat take a birth control?

"I've never needed one." Kat said shakily.

"You've never had-" Fletcher said.

"No." Kat said, tears were falling down her face.

"I didn't know." Fletcher said.

"This is my fault." "I should of-" Kat stopped to let out anouther round. Fletcher sat down beside Kat and held her hair back. Kat buried her face in Fletcher's chest. " I should of told you." Kat finished saying what she was saying before she had gone down.

Fletcher rested his chin on Kat's head. "It's nobodies fault." Fletcher said.

"Our parents are going to kill us." Kat said.

"Maybe not." Fletcher said with a smile.

"What? Of course they are." Kat said.

"What if we used this to our advantage? We could do our interviews together and tell them your pregnant."

"What would that do other than start a riot?" Kat asked.

"It could get you sponsors. Even more than you already had running for president." Fletcher said.

"I will only do it if you promise me something." Kat said.

"Anything." Fletcher said.

"If I die, make sure that the baby makes it. I could never let you not have at least a part of me." Kat said.

"I'll make sure Ellie is safe and sound." Fletcher said.

"Ellie? The baby isn't even twelve hours old and it already has a name?" Kat asked.

" Do you not like it?" Fletcher asked.

"No, I love it. Can her middle name be Rose?" Kat asked.

" Well only if we have a boy his name is Carson." Fletcher said.

"Can his middle name be Winter?" Kat asked.

" Of course." Fletcher said. Fletcher leaned in to kiss Kat, only to have her turn around and go in for another round.

After letting out five rounds, Kat finally felt ,not better, but better than before. There was a knock as the bathroom door. "Knock knock." Flavious opened the door. His eyes went wide when he saw a sobbing Kat being comforted by Fletcher.

''What's going on?'' Flavious asked with worry.

"She's pregnant." Fletcher said, looking up at Flavious.

"Oh good god." Flavious sighed.

"We have to get her out of these games." Fletcher said.

"I swear I'm going to kill whoever got her pregnant." Flavious said. Fletcher looked down in shame.

"This is your baby?" Flavious asked with a tint of anger towards Flavious.

"Yes he's the only one I've ever been in bed with" Kat said.

"Well I'll see what I can do, but until then it's time to get you two ready for tonight." The couple nodded their heads. Fletcher helped Kat up.

"What shall I wear?" Kat asked enthustiacaly. Flavious smiled. He pulled an emerald green dress out of the closet.

"This was the dress your mother wore at her first interview." Flavious said. Kat stared at the dress in awe, softly trailing her fingers over the green emeralds that covered every inch of the dress.

"It's beautiful." Kat said.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Fletcher smiled. Kat kissed Fletcher's cheek.

"And for you Fletcher, I have your fathers interview outfit." Flavious smiled, holding out a gray bag.

"Your going to look great." Kat said as if in a trance.

"That's because I'll be sitting next to you." Fletcher said.

"Well come on you two, let's get you changed." Flavious said.

Fletcher kissed Kat goodbye and followed Flavious into the other master bathroom.

"Are my parents doing interviews as well?" Kat asked Vienna as she slipped on her floor length gown.

"I think it's only you three." Vienna said, zipping the dress up in the back.

"Three?" Kat asked as Vienna went to grab the jewelry.

"Yes. You, Fletcher, and that girl you saved." Vienna explained as she wrapped a ruby necklace around Kat's neck. Vienna slipped a series of rings onto Kat's fingers. Vienna left Kat's ring finger alone. at this action.

"Her name is Ever." Kat said.

"That's a pretty name. Its simple." Vienna smiled as she slipped bracelets onto Kat's wrists. ''I always wanted a little one of my own.'' Vienna admitted.

''Why haven't you?'' Kat asked.

''I'm not interested in men.'' Vienna giggled.

''There is adoption you know, or invetro.'' Kat said optimistic.

''I'm too old now. 45 is a little old to be a mother.'' Vienna said. Kat tried not to laugh.

"I wonder what they are going to ask her, and what she'll say back." Kat said, deciding to change the subject. Vienna sat her down in a chair to put on her shoes.

"She'll probably say how entirely greatful she is that you spared her life." Vienna smiled as she slipped gold heels onto Kat's feet.

"I guess we'll see tonight then." Kat said with a smile. She sat up and walked over to the mirror. Vienna hadn't even applied Kat's make-up yet, and Kat already looked like a completely different person.


	10. Chapter 10

That night at the City hall. Kat was greeted by her family backstage.

They all stared at Kat in awe. "How do I look?" Kat asked.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart." Gale said giving Kat a hug.

"Thanks Daddy." Kat said sweetly.

"You look even prettier in it than I did when I wore it." Johanna said. "Like an angel." Kat gave Johanna a nervous smile.

"Something wrong dear?" Johanna asked.

"I must just be nervous about tonight." Kat said.

"Well luckily they let you have your bodyguard on stage with you." Katniss said

"I don't think that's going to feel much better." Kat said.

"What? Why?" Annie asked. Before Kat could answer she was pulled away by Haymitch.

"You really couldn't of picked a better time to do that." Kat said.

"How could you get yourself pregnant, like volunteering for the hunger games wasn't stupid enough." Haymitch said angirly.

"Shhhh! Someone may hear you. And by someone I mean my parents." Kat said in a hushed tone.

"You haven't told them yet?" Haymitch asked.

"I just found out i'm with a child not even twelve hours ago!" Kat whispered loudly. Katniss sighed "Look, I'll go tell them right now." Kat walked back towards her family.

Haymitch pulled Kat's arm. " We don't have time now." Haymitch said frustrated. ''You are about to go on stage.''

"But Fletcher hasn't even gotten here yet." Kat said.

"Here I am." Fletcher popped up. He looked slightly gothic.

"Are you wearing eyeliner?" Kat asked, trying not to laugh.

"I know it looks stupid." Fletcher said.

"Actually, it looks kinda hot." Kat smirked.

"Oh really?" Fletcher asked, stepping a little bit closer to Kat. He began to wrap his arms arouns Kat's waist but Kat stepped away.

"Save the hugs and kisses for the stage." Kat said.

"So this, is just for the stage?" Fletcher asked.

"What? No I just -" Kat panicked.

"Chill I know that's not what you meant." Fletcher said.

"Don't do that! I felt like I couldn't breathe!" Kat said, still shaken.

"That wouldn't be good for the baby." Fletcher said, tapping Kat's abdomen.

"No it wouldn't be." Kat rubbed her stomach.

"Are you sick?" Ever asked as she walked over to join them. Kat quickly shot Fletcher a look. He shook his head, removing his hand from Kat's stomach.

"Um yeah, I must of had to much to eat today." Kat pretended to cough.

"aww poor Kat." Fletcher gave her a friendly hug. Ever smiled.

"You two look so cute." Ever said. Kat and Fletcher immediately broke their hug, feeling embarrassed

Ever smiled of acompliahment. Just then the producer called Ever to the stage. Ever waved goodbye to her new friends.

"We're next. " Fletcher said excitedly.

"great." Kat said bluntly.

"Oh, it will be fine." Fletcher said. Kat rested her head in Fletcher's chest. Fletcher lightly swayed back and forth. " What happened to no PDA?" Fletcher asked.

"It went to hell." Kat smiled in Fletcher's chest.

" What are you doing?" Lavinia asked.

"She's nervous." Fletcher said.

"It's just an interview." Lavinia said, annoyed.

"Just let her be." Fletcher said. Lavinia rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Is she gone?" Kat whined.

"Yes diamond she is gone." Fletcher said.

"Don't call me that." Kat said.

"but your just so beautiful. Like a diamond." Fletcher whispered the last part softly into Kat's ear. Kat giggled.

"Fine you can call me diamond, but I'm calling you Prince." Kat giggled.

"What? Why prince?" Fletcher asked.

"Because you saved me. Your my prince." Kat said. Just then, the producer called Kat and Fletcher to the stage. Fletcher offered his hand, Kat happily accepted and the two walked out onto the colorful stage. The audience cheered. Kat could even see presidential signs being held by fans.

Kat walked over and shook Fedorian's hand, still holding Fletcher's hand in her left. Fedorian made a gesture asking permission from Fletcher to kiss Kat's hand. Fletcher nodded and smiled as Fedorian lightly kissed Kat's hand. Kat blushed. Fletcher and Kat walked over to their seats. Fedorian seemed to waste no time to ask questions.

"So, Katniss I thought you said Fletcher and yourself were only friends." Fedorian said.

''Well I think it's time I cleared the air. I am dating Fletcher Odair.'' Katniss confirmed.

''Why did you feel the need to hide your relationship with Fletcher?'' Fedorian asked.

"I just didn't want people to not vote for me or judge me, but now that I'm leaving all I care about is having Fletcher by my side." Kat said. The audience let out an "oh."

"Is this true Fletcher?" Fedorian asked with a smirk.

"Yes it is, I didn't want anyone to judge my Diamond for dating the help." Fletcher said.

"So what do you plan to gain out of doing this Katniss?" Fedorian asked.

"To be president of course and to end these games for good.'' Kat answered.

''Well it's going to be hard now that your pregnant isn't it?'' Fletcher said.

"Your pregnant?" Fedorian asked, the entire audience gasped.

"Yes." Kat nodded her head.

"There is either an Ellie Rose or a Carson Winter inside there right now." Fletcher rubbed Kat's abdomen, smiling at the cameras.

"Or both." Kat joked.

"Oh I think one is plenty for now. Maybe we can have a few more after we get married." Fletcher said.

"So do I hear wedding bells in the near future?" Fedorian asked. Fletcher smirked.

"Well actually," Fletcher pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. The entire audience gasped as Fletcher got down one knee. " Katniss Amelia Hawthorne, will you marry me?" Fletcher asked.

Kat was at loss for words. So she just leaned in and kissed Fletcher, hoping his lips will give her the courage to say yes. When they departed from the kiss Kat smiled. "Yes." Kat said. Kat stood up as Fletcher placed the ring on his fiancé's finger. The audience cheered.

"Well I would like on behalf of everyone here and everyone watching at home, congratulations" Fedorian said. "Have a good night Panem. May the odds be ever in this couple's favor!"

Kat and Fletcher walked off stage, hand in hand. They were greated by an obviously angry group of people. In front of this group, were Kat's parents.

''Go ahead, give me shit.'' Kat said. ''I'm still marrying him either way.'' Kat said, holding out her ringed finger. Her mother sighed, looking down at the floor.

''I had you when I was around your age, and I'm still not married. I have no right to be mad.'' Johanna looked up, as did Gale, Kat, and Fletcher. But unlike Gale, Kat and Fletcher had a much happier look on their face. Kat hugged her mother.

''I'm so sorry.'' Kat whispered in her mother's ear.

''It's okay.'' Johanna whispered. Fletcher rubbed Kat's back. Kat smiled at her mother as she broke from the hug. She looked over at her father.

''Is it okay daddy?'' Kat asked. Gale sighed, rolling his eyes.

''Your finace was alot smarter than I was.'' Gale said, looking at Johanna. ''So yes, it's okay.'' Gale looked at his daughter, and smiled as Kat's eyes lit up. Kat hugged her Father.

''Are you and Kats mom ever going to get married?'' Fletcher asked. Johanna looked down at the floor, as did Gale. Johanna gave Gale a look.

''I don't know, Fletcher.'' Gale said. Johanna looked disapointed. Gale looked over at Johanna.

''Ask her now.'' Gale saw Katniss mouth from the distance. Gale nodded his head and place his finger under Johanna's chin, pulling it up so she was looking at him. He placed a kiss on her lips. ''Johanna Mason, will you marry me?'' Gale asked suddenly.

Johanna sighed, ''I don't think right now is a good time.'' Johanna began to walk out the door. Gale sighed, giving Katniss a dirty look. Katniss looked down at the floor. Gale rolled his eyes, he stormed in front of Johanna, placing another kiss on Johanna's lips.

''How is it whenever I ask, it's never a good time?'' Gale asked.

''Because our daughter is about to go into the Games!'' Johanna said angrily. ''Maybe if you would of asked after the girls were born, then I would of said yes. But I just have a lot on my mind right now.'' Johanna explained, trying to push Gale out of her way. Gale restricted her in place.

''I'm not letting you go until you say you'll marry me. I've wanted to marry you for 20 years, your saying yes this time!'' Gale shouted. Johanna was taken aback by Gales determination. A tear rolled down Gale's face. Johanna smiled, nodding her head.

''I'll marry you then.'' Johanna smiled. Gale's eyes went wide. He pulled her into a hug. The rest of the group all just stood there awkwardly. Johanna smiled.

''I'm getting married, and all you people just stand there?'' Johanna joked. The group of people joined in on the hug.

''Let's get out of here.'' Fletcher whispered in Kat's ear. She nodded her head, slipping through the back door with him. She hadn't let go of her hand for at least an hour now. Fletcher smiled as he walked behind the building.

''Where are we going?'' Kat asked.

''We're going to go get married.'' Fletcher smiled.

''What?'' Kat asked.

''I want to marry you now.'' Fletcher said excitedly.

''But that will make me a bigger target.'' Kat said, scared.

''Your the strongest player, you were already the biggest target.'' Fletcher explained. Kat rolled her eyes, but then nodded her head.

''Let's go get married.'' Kat gave in.

The couple walked to a train, deciding to ride all the way to district 13 to get married. They made a stop at District 7 deciding to meet up with their parents the night before, who had been on their way back the night before.

"Are you sure you want to get married now?" Johanna asked, looking through dress racks.

Kat nodded her head.

"But won't this just make you a bigger target?" Annie asked, pulling out a dress to show Kat. Kat shook her head at the dress.

"Yeah, but I was already the biggest target before." Kat said, she pulled out a long white organza dress, with roses and crystals. "I want this one." Kat said.

"That was fast." Lavinia said.

"Now bridesmades dresses!" Annie Rose said excited.

"Maybe while we're at the courthouse, your father and I should get married. You are leaving in a day, this may be the last time I see you alive." Johanna said, holding back tears. Kat wasn't as emotionally strong, for she was already sobbing.

"I'm going to come back, I promise." Kat hugged her mother.

''How do you know?'' Johanna whispered in her daughters ear. Kat departed from their hug, continuing to look through the wedding dress racks.

''I don't.'' Kat said, forcing a simple white wedding dress into her mothers grasp. ''This dress is really pretty.'' Kat smiled. Johanna smiled.

''It is really pretty.'' Katniss walked over to them. Over the past few days, Kat and Katniss had said about a total of 10 words to each other.

''Which one?'' Annie Rose asked.

''Both of them, but I like Kat's better. It was something your mother would have worn at your age.'' Katniss said to Annie, even though she was looking in Kat's direction. Johanna smiled.

''You know, I'm going to need a maid of honor.'' Johanna said to Katniss. Katniss shook her head.

''What about Annie?'' Katniss asked.

''She is the godmother of my children, she doesn't need to be my maid of honor.'' Johanna smiled, as did Katniss. ''So will you be my maid of honor?'' Johanna asked. Katniss smiled.

''Of course.'' Katniss smiled.

''Do you want me to try this dress on?'' Kat asked her mother. Johanna looked down at her watch and sighed.

''We don't have enough time.'' Johanna sighed.

''But we still havent decided on our bridesmaid dresses.'' Annie Rose complained.

''Or who Kat's maid of honor is.'' Katniss said.

''It's probabbly her sister.'' Lavinia rolled her eyes. Kat pretended not to notice Lavinia's sarcasam. Instead, she smiled at Lavinia.

''I want Lavinia as my maid of honor.'' Kat smirked. Lavinia looked up in disbelief.

''Me?' Lavinia asked. Kat nodded her head.

''But your sister-'' Lavinia said

''I don't mind, as long I get to choose the bridesmaid dress.'' Annie Rose asked.

''But we don't have time.'' Johanna said.

''We'll make time.'' Kat said, walking over to the bridesmaid dresses. The girls looked through what seemed like hundreds of dresses, finally deciding on a strapless red dress for Lavinia, and a one strapped orange dress for Annie Rose.

''We have to go, now!'' Johanna pushed the girls out the door after purchasing their dresses.


	11. Chapter 11

''Are you excited?'' Annie Rose asked as they walked into the Capital Justice Building.

''Mostly nervous, but yes.'' Kat giggled.

''Don't worry my dear, I'm nervous for you.'' Johanna smiled, rubbing her daughter's back for comfort.

''As am I for you.'' Kat smiled. Johanna smiled as they walked into one of the backrooms. Kat walked in to see over a dozen stylists setting up diffrent stations. Kat looked around in confusion, but was slightly realived to see Vienna appear in front of her. Vienna immediately went to work on Kat.

''Why are all these people here?'' Kat asked as Vienna applied make-up to her cheeks.

''They're here to make your day perfect.'' Vienna said in a cheerfull tone. ''Even if it took more than usually needed.'' This helped Kat feel slighlty less awkward for rushing her engagement.

''But it's just a ceremony.'' Kat said.

''Actually, we've decided to be a little old fashioned and also have a reception, in which all of your fellow tributes and their families will attend as well as your friends and their families.'' Vienna explained, applying a series of colors to Kat's lips to add a ''Capital Touch.''

''I'm guessing that they've also invited the gamemakers?'' Kat said. Vienna looked at Kat through the mirror, nodding her head silently and then going back to Kat's make up.

''Great, I have to spend my wedding night worrying about how they're going to kill me.'' Kat groaned.

''Actually, they are debating wheather or not to bring that girl back in. Since your pregnant and all.'' Vienna said. ''But don't worry, it won't affect your canditacy.

''What? No, I did all of this for a reason. And I'm sticking to it.'' Kat said loudly, causing some stylists to stop from there work for a moment and stare at her.

''Oh get back to work.'' Haymitch said as he walked into the room and over to Kat. The stylists stared for another moment, and then went back to work.

''So you want to make Ever go in for me, I hear?'' Kat asked, staring at Haymitch's reflection in the mirror.

''Yes I do, and It's for a good reason.'' Haymitch said, walking over to Kat's side. Kat looked up at Haymitch, rolling her eyes.

''And what would that reason be?'' Kat asked. Vienna gently pulled Kat's face towards the mirror again.

''Stay still!'' Vienna hissed. Haymitch walked back to his original place behind Kat.

''Do you really want to put your future child through what your Finace' went through?'' Haymitch asked.

''What are you talking about?'' Kat asked, raising her eyebrows.

''Finnick died before Fletcher was even born Katniss! Do you really want to deprive Fletcher of his own child?'' Haymitch asked sternly. Kat went quiet for a moment.

''No, but it's too late now.'' Kat said.

''No it's not!'' Haymitch said.

''This is my choice Haymitch!'' Kat said.

''Can we please do this later?'' Vienna asked. ''I have two days worth of makeup to put on this girl and I only have 2 hours.'' Vienna said.

''I need to know if Kat really wants to stay in these games.'' Haymitch said. ''They even said they'd put Ever back in the games if it was needed.'' Haymitch said, looking at Kat through the mirror.

''That's what everyone said?'' Kat asked raising her eyebrows.

''There may of been a couple of disagreements, but they were overruled.'' Haymitch said.

''That's because those were Ever's parents you dimwit.'' Kat scoffed.

''Well then of course they would vote against it.'' Haymitch said. ''Plus why do you care? No matter what your a shoe in for president. You've already gotten a spot in the tour.''

''Your beginning to sound like Lavina's mother.'' Kat spat. ''And I don't care. And if your going to be talking about this all night, just leave now!''

''Just tell me what I'm telling the gamemakers and I'll be on my way!'' Haymitch said.

''Tell them that they can place their filthy lips on my ass and kiss it because I'm staying in the games.'' Kat said angrily.

''And if you die?'' Haymitch asked, staring her down through the mirror.

''Then I die.'' Kat shrugged.

''Your making a huge mistake you know that?'' Haymitch asked before walking out the door.

''Yeah I don't really think I am.'' Kat spat as Haymitch slammed the door behind him.

''What just happend?'' Lavinia asked, walking over to Kat's station.

''Haymitch was telling me that I could leave the games if I wanted to.'' Kat said.

''So then why are we here?'' Lavinia asked.

''Pardon?'' Kat asked.

''That's why we're here isn't it? Because your trying to get sponsors?'' Lavinia asked.

''No, we're here because I love Fletcher and I want to marry him.'' Kat said.

''Well still, your smart for saying yes. I bet that Ever girl will be fine.'' Lavinia said.

''What? I said no to Haymitch.'' Kat asked.

''You said no?'' Lavinia asked angrily.

''Yes.'' Kat answered.

''Wait- what?'' Lavinia asked.

''Oh good heavens, she isn't backing out of the games!'' Vienna said. ''Now leave so I can finish her makeup!'' Vienna said.

''But how could you say no?'' Lavinia asked.

''It doesn't matter, I said no and I meant it. Now accept it and let me get married.'' Kat said. Lavinia rolled her eyes and walked away.

''Personally I think your doing the right thing.'' Vienna said as lavinia went back to her station.

''Really?'' Kat asked, surprised.

''Of course, I mean your changing the entire country, you know?'' Vienna said, beginning to curl Kat's long brown hair. Kat smiled.

''Well as long as you think so.'' Kat smiled. Just then Johanna walked over to her daughter. Kat rolled her eyes.

''If your here to tell me how stupid I'm being for not backing out of the games, I'm not in the mood.'' Kat spat. Johanna's eyes widened as she shook her head, taking a seat on the chair next to her.

''That's not why I came over here at all dear.'' Johanna said in a soft tone.

''Then why did you come here?'' Kat asked, turning her head to Johanna. Johanna looked down at the floor as tears began to fall down her face.

''To tell you I'm proud of you.'' Johanna said, wiping tear away from her eye, but letting the other fall to the floor. Kat smiled, taking a hold of her mother's hand. She found herself crying as well.

''I'm proud of you too mom.'' Kat smiled. ''I'm just sorry I've been so awful the past 20 years.''

''You were never awful, you were always perfect.'' Johanna smiled. Kat wiped away a tear.

''Your going to make her ruin her make-up.'' Vienna said, even though she was beginning to cry as well. Johanna smiled.

''Sorry, I'm just emotional.'' Johanna said.

''We all ae.'' Kat said. ''I just we all were feeling the same emotion.''

''We are, just in diffrent ways.'' Annie Rose walked over, hugging Kat around the neck.

''I love you all so much, and I promise you that no matter what, I'm not going to go anywhere.'' Kat said.

''What do you mean?'' Johanna asked.

''I'm going to win these games, all of them.'' Kat said. 'I'm going to have a fantastic wedding, then I'm going to win the games, and then I'm going to be president, and then I'll have a wonderful child.''

''How do you know that?'' Annie Rose asked, beginning to cry.

''I just know.'' Kat said. Just thenKatniss walked into the room to see all of the girls crying.

''What's wrong?'' Katniss asked, walking over to join the girls.

''Wedding stuff.'' Kat smiled, wiping away another tear.

''Well your going to ruin all of your make-up.'' Katniss said. Vienna smiled at Katniss.

''Thank-you! Now I'm going to have to start all over.'' Vienna sighed.

''I'll help, I'm already ready. Plus I've been in plenty of dressing rooms to know how to apply a smoky eye.'' Katniss smiled.

''You'd do that?'' Kat asked.

''I'd do anything for my goddaughter.'' Katniss smiled, hugging Kat. Katniss grabbed a make-up kit and redid Annie Rose and Johanna's makeup. Once she was finsihed with that she walked over to Kat and applied make-up to her as Vienna continued to do her hair.

''Alright It's time for the dress.'' Vienna said as she finished Kat's hair. Kat nodded her head, getting up from the table and walking over to the small closet which had all of the dresses. Everyone grabbed their dresses. There was one remaining.

''Who's dress is this?'' Kat asked.

''It's mine.'' Ever said, walking into the room. ''Sorry I'm late.'' Ever walked over to the closet. Kat smiled, giving Ever a hug.

''You made it.'' Kat smiled.

''Of course I did.'' Ever hugged back. ''This is what friends do.'' Kat smiled.

''Well as your friend you should know that Haymitch came and told me he could put you back in the games, and I said no.'' Kat said, breaking away from the hug.

''I know, that's why I was late, I tried telling them they could put me back in the games. I started all of that.'' Ever replied.

''Why would you do that?'' Kat asked.

''Because your getting married, and your pregnant. You don't deserve to be in the games. I could of handled it, I've been preparing for it my entire life.'' Ever replied.

''You don't deserve that either. And you can try talking me out of the games all you want, but I'm not backing out.'' Kat replied, placing her hands on Ever's shoulders. Ever nodded her head.

''Okay.'' Ever whispered, and they hugged again.

''Okay girls, let's get you in your dresses.'' Vienna announced. After all the bridesmaids were in their dresses they helped Kat into her dress.

''I want my dad to zip it up.'' Kat requested just as Johanna was about to zip up Kat's dress. Johanna nodded her head.

''I'll go find him.'' Johanna said softly and walked out of the room. Kat rested her head on Annie Rose's shoulder, who patted Kat's head. Gale walked in with a smile on his face.

''Hi daddy.'' Kat said, forcing herself not to cry as Gale gave her a hug. Gale softly swayed them back and forth. Kat smiled as Gale broke away from the hug, motioning for Kat to turn around.

''Let me zip you up.'' Gale said. Kat turned around, wiping away a tear. Gale smiled and zipped up Kat's dress. The entire room cheered with excitement.

''Are you ready to get married dear?'' Johanna asked. Kat nodded her head.

''Yes.'' Kat smiled. Gale linked his arm with Kat's.

''Let's go have ourselves a wedding!'' Ever cheered, causing Kat to smile.

''Get in order everyone.'' Vienna said, bringing the groomsmen and placing them with the women. Kat and Gale were all the way in the back of the line. Kat watched as each couple left the room and walked down the alter, starting to get anxious for her turn. Suddenly she heard church bells ring and realized it was her turn.

''You ready?'' Gale asked.

''Ready.'' Kat smiled. Two people opened the doors for them, slowly closing them once Gale and Kat had walked far enough past it. Fletcher had his face to the wall, forcing himself to not look back. Kat smiled at the best man, who peeked at her and then whispered something in Fletcher's ear.

''Who is that guy?'' Gale asked. Kat shrugged.

''I don't know.'' Kat thought for a moment. ''I'll ask them when we get up there.'' Kat joked. After another three minutes Gale and Kat finally stopped walking.

''It's time.'' Gale said, giving his daughter one last kiss on the cheek, and then retreating to the booth next to Johanna. The best man nudged Fletcher, who turned around to face Kat. His face instantly lit up.

''You look gorgeous.'' Fletcher gasped.

''Really?'' Kat asked, stepping closer to Fletcher.

''Really.'' Fletcher smiled, and linked Kat's arm with his.

''Who is your best man?'' Kat whispered as the pastor got ready.

''He's the other tribute for your class.'' Fletcher answered. ''I've actually known him for a few years, we went to the same school. We just lost touch.'' Fletcher explained. Kat nodded her head.

''Are you two ready?'' The pastor asked.

''Yes.'' Fletcher and Kat said anxiously.

''Then let's begin.'' The pastor said.

''Let's.'' Fletcher said, gazing at Kat.

''Katniss Amelia Hawthorne, do you take Fletcher James Odair to be your husband?''

''Yes.'' Kat replied.

''And Fletcher James Odair, do you take Katniss Amelia Hawthorne to be your wife?''

''I do.'' Fletcher replied.

''For how long?'' Kat added.

''Forever.'' Fletcher smiled.

''And no one here objects to this marriage?'' The pastor announced. The entire hall was silent.

''Then I pronounce you two husband and wife.'' The pastor said. The entire hall cheered as Fletcher leaned in and kissed Kat. Fletcher walked Kat down the aile, hand in hand.

''I want to go find my parents.'' Kat whispered. Fletcher nodded letting go of her hand. Kat gave him a confused look, taking his hand again. ''Who said I didn't want you to come with me?'' Kat asked.

Kat searched around for her parents, but they were no where to be found. Then suddenly she found Gale kissing Johanna in the dressing room.

''Someones excited about their little girl getting married.'' Fletcher joked. Gale and Johanna broke away from their kiss.

''Well yes, but we're actually excited about something else.'' Johanna smiled.

''Well what is it?'' Kat asked.

''We''ve decided to pospone our wedding.'' Johanna said.

''And that's a good thing?'' Kat asked confused.

''Well in a way yes, because-'' Gale started.

''I'm pregnant.'' Johanna smiled.

''Your pregnant?'' Kat asked.

''Yes.'' Johanna smiled. Kat let out a small squeal and ran over and hugged her mother.

''We have to tell everyone tonight.'' Kat said. Johanna and Gale hugged Kat. Fletcher stood in the background.

''Well this is great family bonding.'' Fletcher murmured. The family broke up from the hug and smiled.

''Let's go.'' Kat said, walking out of the room with Fletcher. Kat stopped walking once she and Fletcher were out of ear shot.

''What did your best man say to you when I was walking down the aile?'' Kat asked. Fletcher smiled.

''He said ''Wait until you see her, she looks beautiful.'' Fletcher quoted. ''He was wrong though.''

''Are you saying I didn't look beautiful?'' Kat asked.

''No, I'm saying you looked much more than beautiful.'' Fletcher smiled, leaning in and kissing Kat.

''I love you Fletcher.'' Kat whispered.

''I love you too Katniss.'' Fletcher smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Fletcher smiled, pulling Kat into the ballroom.

''I'm nervous.'' Kat whispered.

''Don't be nervous.'' Fletcher said, opening the wood door. Kat gasped, at the beauty of the night sky with the crystal lights hung around a large patio.

''Oh my god.'' Kat gaped, placing her hand over her mouth. ''It's beautiful.''' Kat whispered in Fletchers ear.

''Not as beautiful as you.'' Fletcher whispered back, kissing her head. He walked with Kat around the ballroom. Kat blushed. Someone tapped on the microphone loudly, causing everyone to turn their attention to the small stage.

''Hello.'' Haymitch said into the microphone. ''Well I would like to just say as the godfather of not just this stunning young woman, but also this handsome young man. I would like to say, while we have had our differences, I will forever think of you two as a part of my family. Because no matter what happens within the next year, you will always be, my godchildren.'' Haymitch raised up his goblet and then brought his mouth to the microphone again. ''And I promise you this is a soft drink.'' Haymitch smiled. ''To the bride and groom!'' Haymitch cheered, and took a sip of his drink as he stepped off the stage, whispering something in Ever's ear. She nodded her head, giggling and then stepping on the stage.

''Well, I've only known you for about a week, but during this week I have learned that Kat is the most caring, loving, and beautiful woman I've ever met. She is doing something that only a true friend would do, and I thank you. You may not know me that well, but I will never forget you.'' Ever announced.

''And I'll never forget you!'' Kat yelled back, causing Ever to smile.

''Then cheers to friendship.'' Ever said, raising her glass.

''Cheers.'' Kat replied. Ever nodded her head and walked off the stage, smiling at Kat's sister.

''Oh god.'' Kat murmured. ''She's going to cry I know it.'' Kat mumbled.

''Oh it will be fine.'' Fletcher said, wrapping his arm around Kat, squeezing her into his chest.

''Well as the sister of the bride, I would just like to say, first off Kat, I love you. And second off, Fletcher I love you too. We've all grown up together, and we've always been family. But it's nice to finally be able to call you my actual brother. And as Kat's sister I'm going to tell you this, If you hurt her, your going to be in big trouble.'' Annie Rose joked.

''I love you too sis!'' Fletcher yelled back. Annie Rose held her thumb up in the air as she walked off the stage.

''Who's next?'' Fletcher asked.

''Lavinia.'' Kat said nervously.

''Oh god.'' Fletcher said. Kat gave Fletcher a scared face. ''I mean- I'm sure it will be fine.''

''I hope so. Lavinia has a thing for surprises.'' Kat said.

''She's a Mellark, of course she does.'' Fletcher said. ''Hell us Odairs are no better.''

''Nor are us Hawthornes.'' Kat said.

''No they aren't, but remember your an Odair now.'' Fletcher grinned.

''And I'm loving every minute of it.'' Kat smiled, turning her head back to Lavinia. Lavinia stared at Fletcher and Kat for a moment.

''Hi, I'm Kat and Fletcher's god sister. I've spent my fifteen years of life, admiring these two people so much. I idolized them, copied them, I wanted to be them. I love these two people like family, because they are family. So how can I welcome someone to a family, that's always been a part of it? And I can't say welcome back, because you've never left. So instead, I'm saying goodbye.''

''Goodbye?'' Fletcher murmured.

''The reason I'm saying goodbye is, I'm volunteering for Kat in the games.'' Lavina announced. The entire room gasped.

''You cant do that!'' Kat said. ''This is my fight!''

''No it's not! I started this, and I'm going to finish it.''

''You have no right.'' Kat debated.

''I'm in charge remember?'' Lavina reminded.

''I am.'' Kat spat.

''No, I am. We agreed remember. So as the woman in charge, I demand you step down from your duties and let me do what I do best, fight.'' Lavinia said.

''I can't let you do this!'' Kat said, running over to Lavinia.

''I can, and I will. And there isn't much you can do about it now, they wan't me gone by tomorrow morning. So I have to leave now.'' Lavinia said.

''You have to!'' Annie Rose yelled, running over to Kat. ''Please!''

''Why?'' Kat asked. Annie Rose began to cry.

''Because you can't go. You can't.'' Annie Rose wrapped her arms around Kat. Kat held Annie Rose in her chest.

''Fine.'' Kat said, whipping her head to Lavinia. ''But only for Annie.''

''Of course.'' Lavinia said.

''And Lavinia?'' Kat forced Annie Rose's arms off of her and walked over to Lavinia.

''Yes?'' Lavinia spun around.

''Shoot straight, it's something your mom taught me.'' Kat whispered, hugging Lavinia. They stayed in this embarce for a moment.

''Of course.'' Lavinia said, walking off the stage with two men.

''Good luck.'' Annie Rose sobbed.

''Thanks Annie.'' Lavinia said, and walked away with the men.

The entire room was silent for a moment until Kat let go of Annie Rose and walked over to Fletcher. She brought her mouth to his ear. ''Can we go home?'' Kat asked in a soft whisper. Fletcher looked down at Kat and slowly shook his head.

''Not until you dance with me.'' Fletcher muttered in Kat's ear. He grasped Kat's right arm and pulled her onto the dance floor. Kat couldn't keep from smiling as her husband pulled her close to him. They began to dance slowly and silently until Fletcher brought his mouth to Kat's ear again.

''Everything will be okay you know.'' Fletcher muttured. Kat looked up at Fletcher and then shook her head, resting her head in his chest.

''No it won't be.'' Kat sighed. ''This was a terrible plan.'' Kat groaned. ''Lavinia is going to die, the games are going to continue, and my child is probably going to be in the games too.'' Kat groaned.

''This is not a terrible plan. Lavinia happens to be very skilled, just like her parents. Everyone in this family is skilled. And our child will not be in the games, because there will be no more games. This will be the last year that anyone in this family, or anyone in any family, is stepping into the arena. I promise you that.'' Fletcher said confidently.

''How are you so sure?'' Kat looked up at Fletcher.

''I just know.'' Fletcher smiled.

''How is that someone as positive as you would ever want to be with someone as negative as me?''

''Your not negative. You have the most caring and loving personality of anyone I've ever known.'' Fletcher smiled. ''You stand up for what you believe in and you don't back down.''

''I just backed down with Lavinia.''

''Well that's different. You did it because it was the right thing to do.''

''Well then why does it feel so wrong?''

''The right things never feel right at first.'' Fletcher proclaimed to Kat.

''Well I disagree, you always seemed right for me, even from the start.''

''Well of course.'' Fletcher smiled.

''Fletcher, where are we going to live?'' Kat asked. She had completely forgotten about the fact that she didn't live with her parents anymore.

''Well we could live in District 2.''

''But I want to live in District 4, that's where you live.''

''Well how about..we live in the capital?''

''I don't want to live here.''

''But it's safe here.''

''This is the most unsafe place in all of Panem. I'm not raising my child here.''

''Well then we'll live wherever you want to live, and since your having my child I'll move all the boxes.'' Fletcher grinned, kissing Kat's forehead. Kat giggled at Fletchers funny remarks.

''Sounds like a plan.'' Kat smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

The next morning while Kat was sitting in the kitchen she heard the phone ring. She stood up from the bar stool and walked over to the phone hanging on the wall. The phone read, ''Unknown caller.'' and she sighed. ''Hello?'' she asked when she answered the phone.

''It's Haymitch. Someone wants to talk to you before she leaves.''

''Why is it a private number?'' Kat countered, crossing her arm over her chest. She heard Haymitch let out a sigh.

''It's the rules, this is the only way you can speak to Lavinia before she leaves. You can't know where she is, knowing you you might try to come and save her.'' Haymitch replied in a muffled tone. Now it was Kat who sighed.

''Let me talk to her.'' Kat sighed.

''Okay.'' Haymitch said ; Kat smiled when she heard Lavinia give Haymitch an annoying ''what?''

''Hello?'' Kat asked after another moment, and within a second Lavinia responded.

''Hey Kat.'' Lavinia said in a normal voice, but Kat's response was a little more horse.

''How are you?'' Kat choked on her words, scratching her throat due to nervousness.

''Good...'' Lavinia's voice trailed off in an annoying tone. ''I'm about to go into the games.''

''You are?'' Kat's voice choked, and her eyes widened.

''Yeah, but chill, I'll be okay I promise.'' Lavinia said in a calming tone, which just annoyed Kat even more.

''You didn't have to do this you know. I didn't want you to.'' Kat was now leaning against the fridge.

''I know, but I wanted to this.'' Lavinia replied with confidence.

''But why?'' Kat leaned forward in her stance and sighed.

''Because this is what people do for the one's they love.'' Lavinia smiled, looking up at Haymitch, who smiled back.

''Yeah but-'' Kat started, but Lavinia cut her off.

''Just say you'll miss me and get over it. I have to get off the phone in less then a minute.'' Lavinia spat even though she was still smiling.

Kat grinned looking down at her wedding ring. ''Fine Lavinia - We'll miss you.''

''We?'' Lavinia asked.

''I'm pregnant remember?'' Kat said in a tone that only Lavinia would use, which caused Lavinia to giggle.

''I remember...'' Lavinia's voice trailed off. ''If I don't make it back Kat-'' but Kat cut her off.

''You will. You're stronger than they are. You have no limits.'' Kat countered, but she frowned when she heard Lavinia sighed.

''I have to go.'' Lavinia sighed, and before Kat could say anything ; the line went dead.

That afternoon all of Fletcher and Kat's family had come to visit them in the hotel room that they would be staying at for the duration of the games. Kat and Annie Rose were currently sitting in front of the tv as the announcer ranted about the countdown.

''Just thirty more minutes until we start the games everyone. And I must confess, you all are in for a surprise.'' The announcer started. ''It's just come in from reliable sources that Katniss Hawthorne - or should I say - Katniss Odair, has dropped out of the games and has been replaced by her own cousin, Lavinia Mellark.''

Katniss rolled her eyes in annoyence. ''I didn't drop out! I was forced out!'' Katniss yelled at the tv, as if the announcer could hear her.

''They can't hear you, you know.'' Fletcher said and took a seat next to her on the the couch, wrapping his arm around her.

''I don't care.'' Kat groaned, burying her face in her husbands chest. She felt Annie Rose reach over and pat her leg.

''They probably just misunderstood the situation.'' Annie said in an attempt of comfort. Kat could tell that she was just trying to make the best out of the situation, when in reality it only made it worse for her.

''Well then those sources aren't very reliable are they?'' Kat spat, but Fletcher couldn't help but laugh as he held her.

''No...'' Annie Rose's voice trailed off as she removed her hand from Kat's leg and looked down at her own. Kat looked at her sister out of the corner of her eye and frowned, grabbing her sisters arm and placing it back on her leg.

''Who said you could stop comforting me?'' Kat said with the faintest smile and Annie Rose nodded her head, scooting closer and wrapping her arms around her sister.

Just then Gale and Johanna walked in front of the tv with their arms crossed. ''Don't forget Kat, you're pregnant.'' Johanna said at the sight of Fletcher and Annie Rose holding onto Kat tightly.

They looked down at themselves and slowly inched away from Kat, who frowned and looked down at the floor. ''We were just trying to make her feel better.'' Annie Rose said.

''It was actually working a little bit.'' Kat sighed, laying her head in Annie Rose's lap.

''I bet it was dear.'' Gale kissed Kat's forehead and walked away.

Kat had her eyes glued to the TV for the rest of the thirty minutes, not daring to take her attention off of the announcements, not even during the commercials. She was so 'in the zone' that she almost jumped out of her seat when her husband patted her back in an attepmt of comfort.

''Relax.'' Fletcher said, stroking Kat's back with his hand while the other was tucked in his pocket. Kat sighed, nodded her head, and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Fletcher responded to this by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. Just then the announcement tune came on the TV again after four minutes of commercials, and Kat's eyes shot to the TV again. Fletcher saw this and rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh and turning his attention to the television.

''Alright everyone, we're done torturing you all with the commercials! We now have three more minutes until the countdown! Let's take a view of the arena shall we?'' The announcer turned his attention to the screen behind him, which began to show pictures of a large field with podiums in a circle. ''And what makes this arena different from all of our others is well, do you all remember the 75th hunger games?''

''Oh god.'' Johanna and Katniss said at once.

''Hell no.'' Petta shook his head, covering his mouth with his hand. Kat's head shot at the three of them in horror.

''What is it Uncle Peeta?'' Kat asked worringly, turning her head to Fletcher, who wore the same look on his face.

''Let them finish...'' Gale said, coming up from behind Johanna and wrapping his arms around her. She had her hair hiding her face as did Katniss.

Kat turned her attention back to the television and bit her lip as the photos continued to change on the screen. ''So you guys all remember the 75th Hunger Games? Well let's just say, this arena is sure to promise a lot more action and a lot more blood...'' The announcer said with an excited grin on his face. Kat instantly threw her head into Fletchers lap, refusing to look at the television. She began to sob quietly, not wanting her parents to hear her.

Gale and Johanna walked over to the couch, as did Katniss and Peeta. ''Come on, get up dear...we'll watch the games together.'' Gale said, sitting down on the couch and reaching over to graze his daughters leg. Kat shook her head in Fletchers lap, causing everyone to let out a sigh. But she didn't object when someone forced her in to a seating position.

''Okay everybody! We're ready for the countdown!'' The announcer said, and instantly Kat leaned forward.

''Dear, you may not want to watch this.'' Johanna tried to pull her daughter back but Kat just shook her off. Kat didn't even look back at her mother as she had done this. She watched as tributes began to come up from the ground. She stared at every detail of every tribute as they came up from the ground, and she noticed something in common with all but one of them. Lavinia seemed to be the only one nervous, while everyone else held their chin up with almost pride as if they were about to do something heroic. Just then a different announcer began counting down.

''60'' Kat heard him say and she bit her lip.

''59'' Fletcher now had his hand on his wife's waist

''58'' Annie Rose had her face hidden in her fathers chest.

''57'' Johanna couldn't keep her eyes off of the television.

''56'' Peeta now had his arms around Katniss, who had her head buried in his chest.

''55'' And a canon suddenly went off, causing everyone in the living room to either look up, jump, or scream.

''What just happened?'' Katniss asked, looking up at Peeta.

''Someone just killed themseleves.'' Peeta said.

''Stupid teens, they never freaking listen.'' Johanna said, not paying attention the countdown as it had continued. Five seconds later another canon went off, causing Johanna to jump in her seat. ''What the hell is going on?'' her eyes widened.

''One - Two - Three - Four - Five - Canon shot.'' Kat said to herself, causing everyone to look down at her, she turned to them with a shocked expression. ''They're killing themselves on purpose!'' she squealed, cupping her hand over her mouth.

''But why are they-'' Fletcher was cut off by the sound of another canon shooting out of the surround system. ''Why are they doing this?'' he finished his sentence.

It was now down to fourty seconds, and already four people had killed themselves, and Annie Rose now counted aloud in a mutter.

''One - Two - Three -'' Annie Rose was but off by another canon, causing everyone to scream.

''They're going down to three seconds now!'' Cato yelled, cupping his hand over his mouth and looking down at Kat, who had her eyes glued on the TV.

''Guys watch as the next one goes off.'' Kat said. Everyone turned their attention to the TV, trying to look for something to explain why this was going on. As the next Canon went off it was Katniss who first noticed and said something.

''They're lifting their arms in sign of freedom.'' Katniss's eyes widened.

''So they are killing themselves...in protest?'' Gale's words choked as they left his mouth. Katniss nodded her head.

''Well then why aren't they stopping the damn games?'' Fletcher shouted as another canon went off.

''Is the capital in on this too?'' Kat asked, looking up at her mother, who shrugged.

''But that wouldn't make sense.'' Peeta said, not even flinching when another canon went off.

''How many are left?'' Cato asked, hiding his face in the couch.

''Three.'' Johanna muttered. She counted to herself again, ''One -two-three.'' This time before the canon went off the teenager screamed something as he stepped off the podium.

''What did he say?'' Johanna asked.

''He said-'' Kat thought for a moment. ''He said 'For Lavinia.' ''

''They're killing themseleves for Lavinia?'' Annie Rose's head shot up from her fathers chest. And just then the last canon went off, and the teenager had said the same thing.

The announcer came on the intercom. ''Well this has never happened before, we've never had a winner before the countdown even ended.''

''Don't step off yet!'' Kat yelled, but of course Lavinia didn't hear her, and she stepped off the podium.

Everyone looked away in horror, but were surprised to not hear a canon. The announcer had let out sigh.

''You could have waited until we told you that we disabeled the weapons you know.'' The announcer spat. Lavinia gave an apoligetic look in the sky, she looked around her and screamed. Lavinia hadn't realized that she was standing in the center of a cuicidal blood bath.

''Poor Lavinia.'' Johanna sighed, resting her head in Katniss's shoulder.

''I'm just glad she's okay.'' Katniss said with a smile, turning to cry in her husbands shoulder.

''Alright everyone get up.'' Kat shot up from her seat, dragging Fletcher along with her.

''Where are we going?'' Annie Rose asked, sitting up in her seat.

''To go get Lavinia, smart one.'' Kat scoffed, walking over to the elevator. She heard a series of footsteps come from behind her as the elevator opened.

The family rushed over to the Training Building, and scurried inside the main lobby. The woman behind the desk smiled at them, for she obviously knew who they all were and why they were here.

''She's on floor tweleve.'' The woman said, pointing to the elevator. Katniss gave the woman a confused look.

''But that floor hasn't been used in years.'' Katniss furrowed her eyebrows, looking over at the elevator. The woman nodded her head.

''No it hasn't but she's there.'' The woman said, and the group rushed over to the elevator.

The elevator ride up to floor tweleve too far too long in Kat's opinon, but she knew that everyone else felt this way as well. And she was the first one to rush out onto the floor when the doors opened. She looked around at the worn out room, her eyes widening at the sight of rusted curtains, couches, and a broken down kitchen. ''What the hell?'' Kat muttered. ''Lavinia!'' Kat yelled down the hallway.

''Over here.'' A voice said in a soft tone. Kat turned to her right and caught sight of a dark figure hunched up in a corner and Kat dashed to Lavinia's side. She didn't look up at Kat when she wrapped her arms around her and held her close, and she didn't even look up when everyone else entered the room.

''Oh Lavinia...'' Katniss said, grazing her daughters back as tears fell down her face. ''Everything will be okay.'' Katniss said in hopes of comfort, and this is when Lavinia finally spoke up in her normal tone.

''No it won't. Didn't you see on the television mom? They all killed themselves for me! There are 23 sets of parents mourning over the sight of their teenagers killing themseleves!'' Lavinia said through her sobs, and Katniss pulled her into her chest.

''You're a hero, Lavinia.'' Kat said in a soft tone. ''Never forget that...especially not right now.'' Kat said. And Lavinia brought her head to Kat's stomach, and Kat stroked her hair.

''I'm not the hero. You are.'' Lavinia said, looking up at Kat.

Kat shook her head, ''No..you are. You've always been the hero. You'll always be the hero, Lavinia. Always.'' Kat said, bringing Lavinia's head back onto her stomach and holding her as she sobbed in the horror of the cuicide.

Johanna had her head buried in her husbands chest, and was silently sobbing. Gale pulled her away for a moment and looked into her eyes. ''Johanna...are you crying?'' Gale asked, and she nodded her head.

''This family won't ever be the same now.'' Johanna forced her head back into Gale's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. Lavinia looked up at her aunt and uncle and sniffled.

''No, you're wrong.'' Gale said.

''It will be stronger.'' Lavinia said in a confident tone, even though tears continued to fall down her face. ''Much, much stronger.''

Johanna looked down at Lavinia and smiled. ''You really think so?''

Lavinia nodded her head. ''I know so.'' and gave her a tootless smile. Katniss looked from her daughter to Johanna and grinned, standing up and reaching out to help Lavinia up.

''Let's go get you cleaned up.'' Katniss said, and Lavinia stood up. They kept their hands intertwined as they left the bedroom together and walked into the bathroom.

That night at Dinner Kat and Lavinia sat next to each other at the table next to the living room. Gale and Katniss had cooked steak, pork, and all of Lavinia's favorites.

''You guys don't have to gorge me with food for therapy or something.'' Lavinia sighed, looking down at the plates as they were placed in the center of the table. Johanna smiled, reaching over and clutching her niece's hand.

''We're just happy you're home.'' Johanna smiled.

''I was gone for not even twenty four hours.'' Lavinia raised an eyebrow and looked down at her hand, but instead of letting go she clutched on to it harder, causing Johanna to smile.

Once all of the plates were on the table and Gale and Katniss had taken a seat next to their spouses the family began to eat.

''So am I going to go to therapy or something?'' Lavinia asked, catching her parents off guard.

''Only if you want to..'' Katniss said. And Lavinia nodded her head.

''I don't want to live in fear for the rest of my life.'' Lavinia took a bite of her steak. ''Life's too short for that.'' she muttered, and her parents nodded her head.

''I was always taught, never to dwell on the past. It's something that cannot be undone, so why try to make up ways you could have done it differently in your head? If it wasn't there then when it would have helped, then why bury yourself with it now?'' Kat said, and Gale and Johanna smiled.

''Very well put.'' Fletcher smiled, kissing his wife on the cheek. Kat blushed.

''Thank-you.'' Kat said, looking down at her plate, which had more food than anyone else on the table.

''Talk about eating for too.'' Annie said, catching sight of the plate. Fletcher and Kat smiled.

''Well who knows, it could be three, or four, or five.'' Kat shurgged.

''True.'' Cato agreed. ''So are they going to call me uncle Cato? Or just Cato.''

''We'll have them call you whatever you want them to call you.''

''Well then I want them to call me Uncle C.'' Cato said with excitement.

''And I want them to call me Lavi.'' Lavinia said, looking over at Cato with a smile.

''Lavi? Why?''

''It sounds cute.'' Lavinia smiled as a giggle escaped her lips.

''I agree.'' Kat smiled, ''But I actually wanted to ask you something.'' Kat said, looking up from her plate. Lavinia tilted her head in question.

''What?'' Lavinia asked.

''Well..I would - I mean we would-'' Kat looked over at her husband, who nodded his head to finish the sentence.

''We want you to be the god mother.'' Fletcher said, and Lavinia instantly set her fork down.

''Seriously?'' Lavinia asked with excitement, slowly sitting up from the seat and running over to Kat and Fletcher.

''Well of course.'' Kat said as Lavinia wrapped her arms around her husband and herself.

''And Lavinia - we have something to ask you as well.'' Johanna smiled, looking over at Gale. Lavinia looked up at Johanna.

''Wait - what?'' Lavinia's eyes widened, and Johanna nodded her head.

''Wll you-''

''Yes.'' Lavinia said, running over to her aunt and uncle. ''Oh my god, I'm going to be a godmother.''

''To two babies!'' Kat added excitedly. Annie Rose bit her lip.

''Well actually three...'' Annie Rose smirked, and the entire table turned their attention to her. She let out a laugh, ''I'm kidding. But oh my god you're going to be a grandmother!'' Annie Rose looked up at Kat, even though she was laughing.

''I say we have a toast.'' Haymitch said, walking into the room.

''To what?'' Annie Rose said, looking up at him.

''To family.'' Haymitch answered. ''May the Mellarks, Odairs, and Hawhtornes all have a happy and loving life together.'' Haymitch held up a wine glass in his hand.

''Haymitch...is that alchol.'' Katniss raised an eyebrow.

''It's grape juice actually, thank-you very much.'' Haymitch said, taking a sip. Katniss nodded her head and stood up from the table, holding her glass in the air.

''To family.'' Katniss announced, and everyone stood up with her.

''To Family'' They all said.


End file.
